The Dark I Know Well
by hulachowdown
Summary: Spence/OC. Spencer gets an unexpected visitor one day and she changes everything. Read it and find out how. dark themes warning, not for those if you who are innocent. dedicated to all of those who have been abused in any way.
1. Prologue

The Darkness I Know Well

Why hello there fellow Criminal Minds fanfic readers. I would like to invite you on a magical journey into the world of young Doctor Spencer Reid and one of his little friends- you'll have to wait until the next chapter to learn of her name. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I must tell you all a few things before we start though. I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters from the show- oh don't we all wish we did though- but the OC of this story is mine along with the plot- as much as a fairly basic plot can be owned by anyone one person. I do not own this perfect song either, it is from Spring Awakening. Listen to it now but also throughout the story. By the end it will be leaving goosebumps all over you, trust me.

Also, this story is meant for a more mature crowd of readers. There will be swearing, graphic content and sexual activities happening at times. You have been warned by both myself and the rating of this story. If any young children read this it is not my fault if I corrupt their innocence with my writing.

Well, that is it I do believe so I hope you all enjoy this story of mine.

Prologue

There's a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well

You say, "Time for bed now, child"  
Mom just smiles that smile  
Just like she never saw me  
Just like she never saw me

So I leave wantin' just to hide  
Knowin' deep inside  
You are comin' to me  
You are comin' to me

You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight  
Then you hold me and you whisper, "Child the Lord won't mind  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty"

"God, it's good to lovin'. Ain't it good tonight  
You ain't seen nothin' yet, gonna treat you right  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty"

I don't scream though I know it's wrong  
I just play along  
I lie there and breathe  
Lie there and breathe

I wanna be strong  
I want the world to find out  
That you're dreamin' on me  
Me and my beauty  
Me and my beauty

You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight  
Then you hold me and you whisper," Child the Lord won't mind  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty"

"God, it's good to lovin'. Ain't it good tonight  
You ain't seen nothin' yet, gonna treat you right  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty"

There's a part I can't tell  
'Bout the dark I know well  
There's a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well

There's a part I can't tell  
'Bout the dark I know well  
There's a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well

Doctor Spencer Reid sat at his desk trying to finish up all of his paperwork so he could relax all weekend and rewatch Star Trek episodes or reread some good book just for the heck of it. He seemed to be the only one who was concentrating on his work. Everyone else was counting the minutes until they could go and party it up; it had been a hard week after all.

"Hey Reid!" caked Derek Morgan, breaking Spencer's concentration.

Spencer looked up to see what Morgan wanted.

"It's time to stop working and go party it up man, "Morgan replied with a smile.

Reid looked at the clock and felt his eyes widen. Wow, where had the time gone? He looked down at the papers in front of him. At least he was mostly done, only a few more forms to fill out that might take him maybe half an hour to fill out.

Reid jumper up and snatched up his brown leather messenger bag. He tossed in the few folders he would need and the paperwork needing to be finished. He pulled on his jacket and looked at Morgan with a slightly wild look in his eyes.

The rest of the team snickered slightly at his reaction.

"Awn! He looks like a frightened deer," commented Garcia.

"He sort of does, "agreed Prentiss.

"It's kinda adorable, "said J.J.

Reid looked around him confused. What the heck were the girls talking about? He just looked at Morgan with a confused look and figured that he would help him out like he normally did.

"Chill man, you'll get to the bar soon enough," Morgan said with a slight hint of mocking in his voice.

"I-It's not that, I just was surprised that the time went by as quick as it did," Reid managed to get out.

"Dude, don't ever admit to liking doing paperwork on a Friday again. You might end up with everyone else's to do, "Morgan advised.

Spencer nodded even though he didn't really understand why. I had learnt that it was better to just agree with most things that he didn't understand instead of ask them what they meant. It normally just ended up with him getting funny looks and not getting told what they meant anyways.

"So we'll see you at the usual place 'round eight?"Derek asked the boy genius in front of him.

"I don't know if…" Spencer started only to be interrupted by Morgan.

"No excuses Jimmy, I want to see you rockin' it out with us all night this time, "Morgan said not allowing Reid to get out of it this time.

Reid had a feeling that he should just go without fighting it. He would go for a few hours then go home. It couldn't possibly be too painful could it?

"Ok fine, I'll be there, "Reid said with a soft sigh as the all walked out of the building together.

The girls were all talking about what they were going to wear an intensity and excitement that Reid couldn't even try to comprehend. To him, clothes were just clothes. In general he had trouble understanding women, this was just another thing to add to the list of things he wouldn't understand. He shrugged it off as he always did.

"See you all there, "Reid said as he walked to his car.

He planned on going home, dropping off his bad and grabbing a bite to eat before heading to the bar. He was not about to a bar without food in his system. He had done that once and was not about to do that ever again if it could be helped.

Half way home his cell rang and he picked it up without checking who was on the other side of the line. There was only a hand full of people that ever phoned him so he just assumed it was one of them. That was why when he heard the voice of the caller he was completely and utterly shocked.

"Hey Spence, sorry to bother you on a Friday night, I know you must have plans but I was wondering if you could come and pick me up," a familiar female voice said.

* * *

Now make me feel good darlings and post a little review, after all what goes around, comes around . :)


	2. Chapter 1

Well I can say that I am surprised at the amount of views I got. I honestly can't say I was expecting that so many people would be willing to read my little Spencer Reid fanfiction. I can say that I am slightly disapointed that none of you took the few seconds it would take to write me a nice little comment. I understand that it was just the prologue and some of you might want to wait until you read a little bit more of this little story before you tell me your thoughts but still as I am putting the effort into typing this up from my trusted notebook in between school, homework and my after school activites I would appreciate it if you all just posted something. Thank you in advance.

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Hey Spencer, sorry to bother you on a Friday night, I know you, must have plans but I was wondering if you could pick me up?"_

"But…What…How" Spencer started. He was too shocked to come up with a coherent answer.

"Spencer? Are You OK? If you can't it is fine, I'll just get a car or something. Sorry to bother you. I really should've called before I came. It's OK, I understand," the woman with a cute southern drawl said with a hint of sadness.

"No it is OK. I'll pick you up. Just… where are you?" the young doctor asked.

"Oh really? Thank you so much. I am at the private airstrip," the southerner replied.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten, I am actually pretty close to there, Spencer replied.

"See you then"

"Yup, see you"

Spencer was finally starting to come out of his shocked state. He wondered what she was doing here. She would have to explain a lot to him and it might take all night for them to catch up. He smiled at the realization that she had just gotten him out of clubbing.

He grinned as he figured he would have to text someone to tell them that he wouldn't be able to party with them tonight. He had more important things to tend to. He would explain later. He waited until he got to the airstrip to text them. He ignored their enraged replies and demands for him to explain himself.

He got out of his car and made his way to the little terminal where people could wait before or after their flights. He smiled as he saw the source of his unexpected phone call.

"Hey there Spencer! It's been eons since I last saw you," a thin and tall young woman said rushing up to give him a hug.

He hugged the younger woman back and smiled.

"It's only been two year so saying that it's been eons is a huge over exaggeration, "Reid rambled.

The girl laughed slightly and tossed her shiny dark brown curls back behind her shoulders. Spencer took a moment to give the girl a slight one over to take in how she had changed.

Her hair was longer; it now hit the small of her back. She had also grown a good few inches and had put on some weight, in all the right placed he noticed despite being a little creeped out by himself. The only thing that hadn't changed was her warm smile and sparkling green eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit Spencer, mentally at least," she said with a playful wink. "I bet you have girls lined up to go out with you."

"It's good to see you, Adrianna," Spencer said hugging her again. "And no there isn't"

"Well I could fix that if you want you know, "Adrianna said.

"Oh great, my younger smarty partner us going to help me get girls. This is positively great, "Spencer joked.

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants, I was always the better one at that sort of thing. Maybe if you took my advice you'd be better off… with the ladies, "she said sounding adorable.

After an awkward silent moment they stepped apart.

"So do you want to go for dinner or something, we have of catching up to do, "the young doctor asked his younger friend.

Adrianna smiled and nodded. She walked over to her small duffle bag and designer purse. She turned to her mentor and motioned for him to lead the way. Spencer walked over to her and grabbed her bag like the gentleman he was.

"Thank-you sir," was his earned reply.

They walked to the car in total silence but it wasn't an awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence between two people totally comfortable with being around each other.

"So what do you want to eat?" Spencer asked.

"Donno whatever is good to eat will be fine. I'm none too picky, "Adrianna replied with a shrug.

Spencer decided that he would just take them to a place with simple food. She might not be picky like she said but he knew that she liked the normal type of food like burgers and fries or spaghetti. When they got there they didn't need to wait too long to get a table. Sure the table was obviously meant for a couple, being in the most secluded and dark corner of the restaurant. The waitress kept giving them funny looks.

He must look like such a creep right now, Spencer decided. Here he was at twenty-four with a sixteen year old that no matter her extreme intelligence and maturity looked it. If they thought he was dating her, he was a creep. If they thought they were related, they would think their seating arrangement dd. He knew that most people couldn't accept that two young people from opposite sexes couldn't just be friends. He accepted that most people were stupidly prejudice a long time ago.

When the waitress came to get their order Adrianna could feel the older women's eyes on her as she quickly decided what she wanted. In the end she ordered a Coke and burger with fries. Spencer ordered the same but with coffee instead of Coke.

Just before the woman could leave Adrianna added," Oh and could please stop staring at my mentor and me? That would be great ma'am."

"Always the charmer," Spencer commented after the woman walked away embarrassed.

"What can I say? My momma taught me manners but life taught me to take care of myself," she said with a pearly white smile that could melt the heart of even the most stoic person.

"Speaking about life, how are you doing? I know we've emailed a bit and stuff but it's been a while since we've talked. Anything you want to talk about? You know you can tell me anything," Spencer said with a good bit of concern in his voice.

"Well besides… stuff at school, nothing is really happening. Mom and Gary got a new place but that doesn't bother me much anymore. I'm out of there anyways," Adrianna replied with vagueness that Spencer recognized immediately.

"School, how's that going? Do you know what you are going to study yet?" Spencer replied, skillfully changing the topic.

"Well I've got tons of requests from schools for me to go there, full scholarship and all but I just don't know. Might go to Brown and do a BA in Psychology or something. I have no clue really. It really sucks being good at everything sometimes. It makes the hard choices a lot harder when you are good at everything," she said with a ton of total despair.

"Well are you interested in something more than anything else? Like your writing, you always liked that. And biology, you loved that course. Of course, psychology was one of your favorite classes too. You just need to find your passion and go for it," Spencer said trying to help her with this difficult choice.

"Don't get me wrong Spencer, I love writing but how is that going to help anyone? I don't want to waste me potential or anything, I mean there are only so many gifted people out there and I feel like I should do something to help the world of something like that. I don't know. I hate not knowing!" she replied completely exasperated.

How the hell did she know what she should do with herself? It was at times like this when she just wished she was normal, that would mean she would be only good at one thing and then the only logical path would be to pursue a career in that field. For her, it was impossible to choose. She did well in everything but truly loved only a few things that would hardly help her help the world.

"You don't need to prove anything to anyone Adrianna. Just folloe your heart instead of your mind for once," Spencer replied calmly.

"Well right now, my heart is telling me to eat,"Adrianna replied and as if on cue, their food was brought to them.

The rest of the meal was spent with unintense nerdy chatting about everything from the environment to the possibilities that Star Trek could truly happen in the future.

"I believe that Star Trek could become a reality even sooner then they depict in their time line," Adrianna insisted.

"The statistical chance that all the countries of the world would cease to fight and actually all live in peace before when they predicted it to happen is quiet low," Spencer replied.

"Well sometimes that point one percent is the percent that makes all the difference, "replied Adrianna smartly.

"There you go! You should go into international politics or law! You would make a difference and get to do something you love."

"Which would be?"

"To argue of course!"

Adrianna made a face at Spencer as she got into the car.

"As much as you are being impossible and annoying right now I see a hint of brilliance in that suggestion Doctor Reid," she said smartly.

"Well Miss Farview, I pray that you wake my suggestion to heart and consider it seriously," Spencer replied with a smile.

"I think I will," the girl replied before turning on the radio signaling that she needed a break from the chatting to think or rest her brain by singing along to whatever came up on the radio.

They had already discussed why she was here and where she was staying. She had told him that she just needed a break so Gary let her take his jet where she wanted. He had been the first person to pop into her mind so she had come down to visit him. Of course she hadn't made any arrangements for a place to stay but she had a credit card and there were lots of hotels to stay at but Spencer had insisted that she stayed with him. He said that he would even go and get some groceries in the morning to make sure there was enough to eat for her while she was staying with him seeing as he practically lived off of coffee and take-out at the best of times.

Adrianna was in the middle of singing along to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne when they finaly got to his apartment building. He had no idea how she could listen to this stuff wnough to know every word but then again Adrianna only had to hear a song once or twice to know a good majority of the words for any song. Even as the radio turned off with the car she kept singing on beat and in tune. She only stopped as the song finished by which time they were in his tiny little bachelor pad. He knew that singing was the only way Adrianna ever managed to relax and turn off her brain. Even when she rode her brain was still firing away. Therefore she had gotten pretty good at singing, it being her only true release. Sure she was no Beyonce but she was sure better than the average person.

"So welcome to Chez Reid, it isn't much but it works. You'll get the bedroom of course, I'll sleep on the couch," he saw he about th protest him giving up his room for her but he waved it off. "And we'll have to share a bathroom but it'll be fine I'm sure. And yes, it is really OK for you to stay here. And no, I won't let you stay at a hotel. You are a minor and right now you are under my guardianship so ya, you get the bed at my place."

"You know me too well Spencer Reid," Adrianna said with a small smile.

He gave her the grand tour of his place which took a whole two minutes and told her that he would be watching TV if she wanted to join him. She declined his offer saying she was tierd after her flight and the long night they had had. Spencer wished her a good night and went to set up his makeshift bed for as long as his mentee wanted to stay. He happily fell asleep to the sounds of the starship Enterprise and all of its adventures.

_'I hide it so well, you won't ever guess my little secret.'_


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait but last weekend was a long weekend and the week before that I had midterms so I had to put off typing this up in order to do well, which I did... at least in most of my exams( I am not going to be a physisist so it is all good anyways.)

I would just like to thank all of you who have added my story to your alerts or favorites list. It makes me happy that so many people like this story even though it is just in the first few chapters. A special thanks to my two reviewers, angel19872006 and boredxbeyondxbelief ( I hope that my story will quell your boredom if just a little bit :) ).

Anyways, enough of my tedious ranting. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

Spencer woke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the never ending buzzing of his phone on the coffee table next to him. He was momentarily confused as to why he was asleep on the couch and why there was coffee already made but then he remembered that he had a visitor. He sat up quickly, maybe a little too quickly because he got a massive head rush, and looked around him.

"I smell coffee," he stated obviously, he was one of those people who wasn completely dumb until he had a cup of coffee.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake ya. I made coffee, do you want some?" Adrianna asked softly.

"Yes please, three sugars," he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I know," she said as she brought his coffee to him. "I don't think I'd ever forget _that_ order."

Her hair was still wet from her morning shower. She hadn't blown it dry to keep quiet but with hair like hers, she didn't need to worry too much. I would curl on it's on and still manage to look half decent even if she just let it be.

She playfully waved his mug under his nose to wake him up from his musings. He looked up at her, blinking a few times. It seemed to take him a bit longer than normal to return to this world when he just woke up.

"Thank-you" he said as he grabbed the mug.

He took a sip and slowly felt himself waking up. He was not a morning person. He felt like a bad host or something not asking about her night but he just couldn't do it. He was sure she would understand.

"Sleeping on the couch did not do you any justice," she commented as she sat down cross legged next to him.

He figured she had to be wearing one of those stretchy jean things because he doubted that any jeans that tight would let her moce her legs without some good amount of spandex and other stretchy materials in the jean fibers. Her shirt looked so comfortable soft that he almost let himself reach out and touch it. It was a loose type shirt that hung off one of her shoulder exposing a bit of her smooth sun kissed skin. On it was the Chinese symbol of 'beautiful' on it. Well the shirt got that right….

'_What the hell Spence! Stop checking her out! That is way too creepy. wake up and start using your brain!"_he thought running a hand through his hair.

" I had a bad dream, " he replied with a shrug bring his eyes to his coffee.

"Awn muffin! She cooed as she placed her mug on the table and leaned forward to pull him into a comforting hug. "You wanna talk 'bout it?" she asked looking at him from close up.

He found it hard to forget about how she felt when she hugged him. He had been right about the shirt being soft; it was, remarkably soft. He jst couldn't understand why he was thinking like such a creepy pervert right now.

"No it is fine, just remembering a bad case," he replie, chugging back some of his sickeningly sweet coffee.

" Well OK then but just so you know this whole total confidence talking thing applies to you too. I am here for you doll and you can always talk to me about anything," she said pulling him into another hug.

'_Oh dear lord,' _he thought trying to forget that she was nearly completely pressed up against him.

What saved him was his phone buzzing again. They both looked down at it and it was obviously annoying the girl in front of him. She pulled away and scowled at the phone.

" YOu gonna answer those texts and calls? They have been going steady since nine this morning. Someone must really want to talk to you," Adrianna remarked.

Spencer sighed and reached for his phone. He flipped it open and groaned. He had twelve missed phone calls and twenty text messages; all from the team demanding to know what was up with him. Derek had left three voice messages. Spencer listened to them wanting to know how angry they all were before replying to the texts:

" Yo man! What do you mean you can't come tonight? You better have a damn good reason. Call me back ASAP."

"Common call me back! You're mom better be sick or something serious like that man. If I find out you are watching Star Trek or doing something equally nerdy you are so in trouble."

" She better be great. You have no other excuse for not getting back to us. Everyone is flipping, answer the texts or call me back by nine thirty otherwise I am coming over to make sure you are alive."

Spence deleted the messages as he heard them but the last one worried him.

"What time is it?" je asked Adrianna who was still managing to hug him loosely.

"Almost ten, why?" she replied looking up from his chest to his face; it was almost as if she needed a hug more than he did.

"Oh…crap!" he replied furiously trying to call Derek before he showed up.

To his dismay he was too late. He heard the clicking of his front door opening. In a matter of seconds his partners Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss walked into the room, the look on their faces went from concerned to completely surprised.

"Wow man," Derek said totally astonished.

"H-h-hey guys, m-m-may I introduce you to Adrianna Farview. Adrianna this is Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, they work with me at the BAU," Spencer managed to get out despite the increasing panic in him.

"Is she why you bailed on us last night?" Emily asked as if she was just making sure that her suspicions were correct or not.

"yes but it's not what you think," Spencer said trying to stop that assumption in its tracks.

"You didn't tell me you had plans, I would've been fine on my own. You should have gone out with your partners," Adrianna said straightening herself and finally letting go of the trembling doctor.

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other then at Spencer and then the southern girl sitting with him.

"She's cute and all but isn't she a bit young Reid?" Morgan asked.

Adrianna laughed while Spencer groaned. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He did not want his team members thinking that Adrianna was his girlfriend because one that was a complete lie, two it made him seem even weirder.

"It's not like that at all, m'am, sir. Spencer is not my boyfriend, he is just my mentor," Adrianna piped up as polite as possible.

"Mentor? What kind of mentor?"Agent Prentiss asked with raised eye brows.

"Well it's all part of this program to help genius or gifted children cope with life. I signed up for it and so did Doctor Reid so we were paired together because of our age similarity. See it is a fairly new program so there are mostly younger people in it so they try to pair them up with one of participant around their age and a counselor. Seeing as I signed up when I was fourteen and Doctor Reid when he was twenty-two, we were paired up because we were the oldest two well at least until I'm a legal adult in while case we will both be reassigned a pair of younger children to help," Adrianna explained.

"So it's sort of like having a Big Brother or Sister but for little Reids of the world?"Morgan asked.

"Yes," Reid and Farview replied in sync.

There was a long awkward silence where nobody spoke. The four people in the room just stared at each other. It hardly helped the situation that none of them dared to say anything. Two were embarrassed and two where just awkward to began with.

"So are you like a mini Spencer?" Prentiss asked.

'Hardly. I don't have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory. My IQ is only 157 and I have an echoic memory. I am also already four years behind Doctor Reid, school wise," Adrianna said modestly.

"You forgot a few things. You are less socially awkward and you are why better off then I will ever be," Spencer added with a slightly playful tone.

"Oh so you've had a boyfriend?" Morgan asked.

"Well, ummmmmmm,… yes, one," Adrianna admitted with a blush.

"Really?" asked Reid.

Adrianna nodded with a a smile.

"Well you are beating your mentor so far," Morgan laughed.

Spencer looked like he was going to debate that fact but Adrianna said softly, "I'm sorry but your one date with 'her' doesn't count."

Spencer nodded finally accepting that he was beaten in this field. He was considering asking his little friend for help in that department because she had always offered the help if he wanted it. Before he had been too embarrassed to ask but maybe his little sexualizing all non-coworker females thing was a big hint he needed to find an outlet for all of his sexual tension.

Again there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I should probably go shower and change, "Spencer said standing up and rubbing his hands on his pants.

He made his way towards the bedroom with the bathroom attached to it. As he left he could hear the others talking about him.

"He looks like shit girl. What did you do to him to make him look like that?"Morgan asked.

"Well he slept on the couch and must've stayed up late or something. He looked worse before he had coffee though, trust me," Adrianna replied.

"He slept on the couch? Well isn't that sweet," Prentiss commented.

"Well of course he slept on the couch. The dude's got one bedroom and there is no way he'd ever let a woman sleep anywhere but on a bed if it can be helped. He's too much a gentleman for that," Morgan replied.

"A gentleman he is," Adrianna said in a strangely distant voice as if she was lost in thought.

Again the two agents looked at each other. This girl was either starsturck or in love with their Doctor Spencer Reid, that much was obvious. Either way they hoped that they would get to spend more time with her before she left Spencer's place.

Prentiss just had one question that was itching to be spoken. How did Spencer forget that she was coming? He would have told them all straight out that he couldn't go out with them if he had known that this girl was coming. It must have been a surprise or last minute thing then. The girl's accent meant that she was not local and Reid had said that she was well off but how well off had he truly meant? Easily he himself or his family as he was growing up but with Reid, no one knew. There was only one way to know for sure.

"Just a question dear, how did you get here? Surely if your parents had brought you, you would be staying in a hotel with them," she asked.

"Oh, I just took Gary's – my step-dad's- jet here. I think they are going to Figi for a bit soon anyways so they won't miss me much. Plus I needed to cash in my well earnt breaks, "the girl replied as if everyone's step-dad had a private jet.

Well that was easy, her family was obviously loaded. Maybe this kid would give Reid a makeover. God knows the doc needed it. And once their new southern friend here told him all the bricks with the ladies, little Reid could be quiet a ladies' man.

"Oh cool! Ya we get to fly everywhere on a jet too for work. Do you know what model your dad has?" Morgan asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's step-dad and no I don't, sorry. All's I know is that it can seat like ten people or maybe a few more if they wanted to sit on the two couches. It isn't really all that big but half the time there is only one or two people using it so it doesn't need to do any bigger really," she replied, bitter when she said the words 'step-dad'.

She didn't like this Gary much, that much was clear. She didn't even try to conceal the anger she felt towards him so something must have happened between them that the profilers could only guess about. Emily seemed to sense the girl's unease and how Derek yearned to asked her about it and decided it was time to leave. She grabbed Derek's arm and gave him a look.

"Well anyways, we should get going and leave you two to do whatever it is that you guys do. Sorry for barging in on you guys by the way, it's just we get worried about Spencer sometimes when he doesn't reply to our texts. Won't happen again, promise," Morgan said.

Adrianna smiled a smile that told them that she understood exactly and stood up. She hugged Elle goodbye like she normally did with most women she met on a non-formal basis, southern upbringing made a generally warn person. When it came to Derek she watched for some sort of body language to tell her what he was going to do. He went to hug her so she thought it only fair to hug him too.

"I'm sure I'll see you guys again before I leave, " she said as they made their way to the door.

They agreed and gave her a final wave before they made their way down the hall. Adrianna closed the door as calmly as possible before feeling her body go into panic mode.

_He hugged her hard, squeezing her sides and pushing her sides and pushing her to his chest the first day he met him. He had said that it was just a family 'bear hug' but to the thirteen year old it was just an uncomfortable situation. Her father had __never__ hugged her like that._

_When she told he mom about her unease her mom had told her that Gar was just like that and not to worry. She had pulled the good old' I sacrificed everything for you so just be happy for me' card which left little Adrianna feeling guilty and guilt. Still her father had never hugged her like that, but he was gone. She decided to accept that Gary was just different than her father and she would accept his hugs, as strange as they were. _

_She accepted it until she started to, well, develop a bit more up there. Then it started to plain hurt. She had asked him to ease up a bit politely and quietly plenty of times but he always managed to look and sound hurt as he asked if she didn't want his love. She had always been guilted into saying that she was sorry and that his hugs were fine the way they were and take the hugs for a few more weeks. _

_Until she was fifteen she took it. By then she was pretty well endowed for her slight frame and young age. When it came to her good night hugs in her pjs it started getting one the side of creepy. It almost felt like he was trying to feel her up or something. Then she realized one day after a guy __had__ felt her up for the first time that he was._

_And worse yet, she was starting to notice that it seemed to arouse him. She wasn't the innocent little girl she used to be anymore. Heck she was ahead two grades so she had had to grow up a lot quicker than most. Did he think that she wouldn't notice?_

She found herself in the kitchen holding a pair of scissors. She felt the familiar sticky wet, warm in her left hand that was forming a fist. She brought it up to her face and opened her hand as she stared at the long gash along the palm.

"Oh my god Adrianna! "came a panicked Reid's voice from far away.

She was hurtling toward the Earth at a hundred miles an hour and she braced herself for an impact that never came. How many times did she have to do that before she learnt that she would never hit the ground? No, she would end up back inside her body, where she should be.

"Adrianna! Are you OK?" Spencer asked from right in front of her.

She looked up at him with blank eyes. She had suddenly realized that she really didn't like blood. In fact, blood made her faint almost as quickly as needles did.

She felt herself drop the scissors and look up at Spencer from the gash. His hand felt so warm under her's as he rushed to find something sort of first aid kit.

"I think I cut myself. I don't really like blood," she said slurring every other word.

One last look at Spencer's worried face and then she was falling into his chest which quickly turned to darkness.

'_It's true, _

_sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me._

_Still actions speak louder than words,_

_so you must really hate me or something.'_

_

* * *

Now review my pretties or the evil monkey I trained will come to your house and stare at you until you do. I be the is even there right now. Staring and pointing at you. _

Be. Afraid. Very Afraid.

HA MADE YOU LOOK!

-sorry, one must find humor in the little things in life.-


	4. Chapter 3

__

Sorry for not posting this a bit late but good news for you guys, I have a four day weekend this weekend so I managed to get two chapters typed up. Hopefully I'll get another chapter or two typed up and edit them asap. This means that for the next four weeks you will have updates on friday night or saturday mornings!

Thanks again to all of those who have added me to their alert lists and favorite lists. A special thanks to CMSP and boredxbeyondxbelief.

Enjoy!1

* * *

Chapter 3

Waking up with water dripping on your face is never a pleasant feeling. It becomes even worse when you are slowly rising from the darkness of the unconscious state induced from large amounts of blood being around someone who really doesn't like blood. On top of the uneasy sensation if water hitting ones face and just having woken from a faint, the source of all the blood stung like no other. Adrianna Farview was not enjoying this at all.

Adrianna decided right then and there that she had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. This was actually quiet terrible from her perspective. She just hoped that she didn't have a nasty concussion to go with this all; that would truly be the icing on the cake.

She slowly opened her eyes, letting them get used to the lights in the room. Spencer looked down at her with such a look of relief that she felt her lips form a smile.

"You gave me a huge scare right there. Don't you even do that again to me young lady," Spencer scolded before scooping her up into a huge bear hug.

For a reason she couldn't understand, Spencer's hugs didn't make her remember. In fact thet almost made her forget; almost being the key word in that phrase. She had a feeling that nothing would allow her to forget fully. It was too much a major event in her life to be able to fully forget it. She could only learn to cope and move on like most other people who have suffered the way she had have mostly done.

"Well I'll get right on that sir," she replied with a ghost of a smile.

"You're just lucky that cut stopped bleeding and you woke up when you did. I was half considering taking you to the hospital," he replied.

She shuddered at the thought of going to a hospital. What with their IVs and other huge ass needles, she knew she wouldn't have stayed conscious long there. Just seeing a hospital was enough to make her feel ill.

"Spencer Reid, are you telling me that you actually were considering taking **me** to a hospital," she asked.

"Well yeah," he replied rather sheepishly.

He obviously did not get what the big deal was.

"That is probably the most stupid thing you've ever thought of doing. I **hate** hospitals more than Sunday school bake sales and being bullied put together. They contain the two things I hate the most: blood and needles, and in large quantities. Do you understand now? "she replied as calmly as she could manage which wasn't much better than a frightened whisper at the end.

"Oh," Spencer replied, obviously not quite sure what to say.

He would have to understand where she was from to not think her afflicted with an illogical anxiety disorder. Anyone who saw her own father shot in front of her would hate blood, also presumably guns, and tap on a lengthily stay at a hospital with that same shot father while he battled death for a week and two days before losing for the last time and you have a fear of needles ,and in the general way hospitals. He hardly blamed her for her fears.

"Well anyways, you shouldn't cut yourself like that, I really freaked out for a moment there, especially when you alone in case you managed to get a concussion or something," Doctor Spencer rambled.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I handle shard objects," she said, smiling at his obvious concern.

Adrianna thought that Doctor Spencer Reid truly adorable. From day one he had been concerned about her well being both physically and emotionally. He had insisted that she tell him about all her problems and worries and had really helped her though a lot of shit. Yet the only way she could describe him if asked would be adorable. Of course then she would ramble on about how smart he was and how much he'd achieved but the first way she thought of him was adorable.

"Spencer," she said looking him in the eye.

"Yes Adrianna," he replied looking right back at her.

"I am fine. My hand will heal up and my head feels fine. Can you do something for me though?"she said slowly and surely, her face fill of honestly and warmth.

"Sure. What?" he seemed calmed by her assurance that she was fine.

"GO and get some groceries. I love take out and restaurants but I am a teenager, therefore always hungry," she said slowly standing up.

Spencer looked at her with a slight hint of surprise on his face. He nodded and then quickly scrambled to his feet. He quickly shoved the first aid kit onto the counter and pulled his sweater down at the waist.

"Fine I'll go but I really have no idea what to get," he said with more than a subtle hint.

She quickly tore apart his kitchen saying everything he had to herself quietly so she would remember when they got to the store. Spencer knew everything he had perfectly well but he hadn't wanted to say anything that would upset Adrianna so that she would refuse to come with him. He just smiled as he watched her hustle around the smell kitchen muttering to herself like a crazy person. It made him feel less weird when he talked to himself to figure stuff out. Nothing could beat the feeling of feeling slightly normal when you were anything but it.

Twenty minutes later the pair were walking through the aisles at the local grocery store. Spencer pushed the cart along behind Adrianna who never seemed to stop dropping food and drinks into the cart. Occasionally he added things to the leap of food but at a much less frequent rate than the girl.

"Are you really going to be able to eat all this?" he asked as they waited in the checkout line.

"Should be able to, why?" she answered a she flipped through a tabloid magazine.

"Just curious," he was quick to answer, knowing all too well how women get around comments about their daily food intake.

She gave him a knowing smile.

"I know I eat like a fatty," she said with a laugh. "But I just like to think of myself as a girl with a good appetite, I could never be one of those girls that starve themselves."

He let out a relieved breath. At least she knew she ate a lot and wasn't afraid to laugh at herself. That was a great development in her personality. She used to be so serious and self-conscious. That must have been before she started to become comfortable with herself as a person.

It really is a miracle you don't weigh a thousand pounds," he commented as he started placing the food on the conveyer belt.

"Oh I know, thank-god for good genes and a high metabolic rate," she replied helping him.

After a brief disagreement on who was paying, Spencer ended up paying but only after pulling the 'acting guardian' card. It only took a few minutes to get to his place and unpack all of the newly purchased food.

The pair stood in the kitchen staring at each other once they were done their task. They sipped at some water and stood there. Spencer awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked tucking some of his hairs behind his ear.

"What are my options?" she asked as she lifted herself onto the counter.

"Well on the Saturday's I get off I normally watch TV, read or do paperwork. At night I usually go out, "Spencer rambled trying to think of something she might enjoy doing.

"Well TV's fine for now but going out somewhere tonight would be fun," she replied with a sweet smile.

She leaped down from the counter and gave him a teasing look.

"Let's see what box sets you have," she taunted as she slowly backed up towards the TV and the cabinet with the DVDs in it, the whole while she had a tiny little coy smile on my face trying to illisite some sort of emotional response.

She got what she wanted. In an uncharacteristic bout of playfulness, Doctor Reid launched himself at the girl taunting him with a grin on his face. The girl was a split second quicker than him and managed to skip out of the way rather easily. The pair continued their dance until they arrived at the TV cabinet.

"Hmmmmmmm I wonder what will be in here, "Adrianna said playfully. "Well for sure Star Trek but what else?"

"Don't…"Spencer started as he reached forward to try to stop her.

He was too late. She had already opened up the cabinet and was peering inside it with lethal curiosity. He didn't like the look on her face.

"Ha, I knew it! There are all the Star Trek seasons in here but what else can I find, "she said pulling out the box sets to prove her point each time. "Lost, good show. Doctor Who, of course. Merlin, oh gosh Spencer I didn't know you had a thing for fantasy. Bones, good show. Heroes, oh my gosh I love that show. Oh and what is this? True Blood. Well well Spencer, I am truly amazed that you have this in here."

Spencer's blush grew with each box set added to the heap on the floor. By the last, his face was a brilliant shade of vermillion.

"That last one was a gift from Garcia .She said it was a good show and said that she thought I'd enjoy it. Why is it such a shock that I have it?"Spencer admitted.

She burst out laughing and after a minute or two managed to say."Well you've obviously never watched an episode of True Blood."

"No I have not," he admitted with a sheepish look.

"Well we'll have to fix that. I want to watch all the episodes before the weekend is over. That way you can tell this Garcia what you think of True Blood," she replied with a slight giggle.

She grabbed the disks and put the first one into the player before Spencer could say anything. She quickly put the box sets away before launching herself onto the couch. She patted the space next to her and gave him a serious look. Spencer slowly made his way to the couch showing his reluctance to watch this show. From what he had read about this show it was about vampires in some small town in Louisiana. He didn't know if he was going to enjoy his or hate it. Adrianna's laugh could have been because the show was great or terrible; he still couldn't tell the difference between sarcasm or other emotions especially when it came to women and teenagers.

"Don't look so worried Spencer. It is just a TV show," she said softly, trying to comfort him.

"Do I look worried?"he asked.

"Indeed you do," she replied with a wink."It's OK; I'll protect you from the big bad TV show."

"Shut up," he replied softly with a grin.

One more wink and grin was sent to him before Adrianna's attention turned to the television set in front of the pair. Spencer hoped to get that this wasn't going to be one of those painfully terrible teenage dramas. He didn't know if he could stand a whole season of one of those. He'd much rather have to do the whole teams paperwork.

'_If I can teach you one thing my genius doctor friend, it will be to enjoy the frivolities of the fantasy world. Trust me some runchy vampire sex will knock the awkwardness right out of you.'_

_

* * *

_

You know you want your name up at the top with the other reviewers. Common, follow their lead. You know you wannnnnnnnnnnnnna!


	5. Chapter 4

Well I made you wait a little bit for this chapter haven't I? I bet half of you forgot about me. I know I said I'd post this a week ago but I didn't have the will to finish this. I was quite put out when I didn't get any reviews or anything for the last chapter. I figured if I waited a bit I'd get some but they never came. That made me the most sad of all. Hopefully this chapter will be the complete opposite.

* * *

Chapter 4

As odd as this show was, it was impossible for Spencer to look away from the screen. He found his body reacting to the different moods of the show. One minute he'd be choking up and the next he'd feel his heart racing in fear. He honestly didn't ever think he had ever learnt the lyrics of a song by simply listening to it in such a short time. He actually started to sing along every time the song in the opening credits came along. Next to Adrianna, he sounded like a drowning cat but he didn't even care. Both of them sat there belting out the song as soon as they heard it.

All in all, the show wasn't that bad. Sure it wasn't very realistic if one thought about it but for once he didn't really care. He just sat there and let himself fantasize about the possibility that vampires and shape shifters existed.

They were on the seventh episode and both of the young people were completely engrossed by the plot of the story. When the two main characters had sexual relations both couldn't help but blush and act a little awkward. In all of the other sex scenes, they had acted similarly. Spencer had a feeling that she wouldn't act half as awkwardly if he wasn't there. She was sixteen but she was going into first year university. He was pretty sure that she was over the whole giggling school girl phase. He knew that when he had been in AP high school biology at twelve , he got over laughing awkwardly about sex pretty quick. Something was different when they watched these scenes together. It was similar to the awkward sex talks kids hated having with their parents. It was just like that.

To only further his embarrassment he could feel his pants slowly getting tighter. Why now, he didn't know. Maybe it was because the current scene or because it was dark out now or maybe because Adrianna was currently leaning against his chest in a relaxed fashion. He cursed mentally and quickly decided that the only thing he could do was go calm down somewhere else.

"Sorry, bathroom break," he mumbled signaling to her that she would have to move.

She was quick to press the pause button and move so that he could get up. He was silently thanking the universe that it was dark enough in the room that she wouldn't see anything; at least he really hoped so. If she did, she didn't do or say anything about it as he tried to calmly exit the room towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face and mentally slapped himself a good dozen times. He really needed to get whatever this was under control. He felt just as hormonal as the teenager he was only for a short time. If this was what guys felt like normally then he wanted to continue being abnormal. This was just terrible.

After a few minutes alone in the washroom alone, he flushed the toilet and washed her hand thoroughly. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced. He couldn't believe himself. He shook his head and made his way back towards the couch. Spencer saw that Adrianna had changed into her pajamas and was looking through some take-out menus.

"So much for going out tonight," he commented from the door frame, not at all aware how mysteriously sexy he looked.

The darkness hide Adrianna's pupil dilating as she looked up at him from the menus and the blush that rushed to stain her cheeks. The girl was quick to look back down at the papers in her hands to distract herself. It was all in vain, she couldn't help but feel the lust rush through her body and make her heart skip a beat or two.

'Damn Spence…..' she thought closing her eyes for a split second.' Why does this have to hit me so hard now of all times?'

"Well we are havin' so much fun that I figured we should just continue on with this television marathon," she said sounding as adorable with her southern accent as she looked in her pink Care Bear pajamas shorts and a white tank top.

He shrugged showing his indifference. He walked over to the couch and sat down near her, cell phone in hand.

"Anything looking good?" he asked.

"How do you feel about Chinese?" she asked in reply.

"Sounds good to me, what do you want?"

"Just some dumplings and rice. You?"

"Some noodles. I'll order. And pay."

And Reid did just that. He ordered the food without even looking at the menu for the number or to cue his memory on what was to be ordered, he didn't need to. The people at the restaurant knew him well enough; he often ordered dinner from them on his days off when he wasn't forced to go out with his coworkers. The food there was good, well as good as take-out Chinese got around here.

Once the order for the food was places the pair settled back into the position they were in before he had to take his little 'bathroom break'. The good part good this situation, the sex scene was over, the bad part, he was really worried that his body might react again at the next one. He was just glad that he was still wearing his clothes because his sweater prevented him from feeling too much of her against his chest; all he could pick up was some of her body heat.

Just when he had almost convinced himself that it would all be OK, she shifted slightly so she could rest her cheek against his upper chest. This meant that she had to press against his body even more than before. He felt himself heating up, a truly uncomfortable situation for him. Soon he felt himself starting to sweat and feel all gross.

"You OK Spencer? You look really warm," Adrianna asked feeling at his forehead with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine, just a little hot," he replied softly pushing her hands away from his face.

"Well of course you are silly! You are still wearin' that sweater of yours," she said tugging at his sweater to enforce her subtle hint that he should take it off.

With a slight sigh he took off his sweater and tossed it on the floor. During the whole process he had moved as little as possible so that he wouldn't press up against the slight woman who had just barely gotten off of him. Sadly he had sort of failed at this and had managed to touch every part of her with some part of himself, not that that fazed her at all. God he could only wish that one day he would be that comfortable around people.

"Spencer?" she asked him after a few minutes of watching the show from his chest.

"Yes Adrianna," Spencer replied looking down at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course you can."

"Well OK then," she said with a hint of hesitation."Why did you seem so surprised when you found out about me having a boyfriend? DO you think I am too young or something? Because some people I know think so but I don't, not really. I mean I'm mature and stuff so as long as I am with a guy who will respect my boundaries it is all good right?" Now it seemed to be her turn to ramble.

He recognized a slightly familiar tone in her voice. She almost reminded him of himself at time when he questions his decisions. He knew what always helped him in those circumstances and figured it would help her out too. It was worth a shot right?

"Adrianna don't be silly," he started calmly." I was just surprised and maybe a little jealous. I still haven't really had a girlfriend and I am twenty four. Your sixteen, you're young sure, but you're smart and if you think that you are ready to date then I think you should go for it. As long as the guy respects you I don't see an issue. Just be careful and think with your brains instead of your hormones and you'll be fine. If not, you call me. Morgan and I will teach the jerk a lesson in respecting women."

She actually laughed at that sending a wave of relief through both of them. The thought of stickly, awkward Spencer and big, strong Morgan coming to her rescue was enough to make her forget about her worries for now. She figured that Spencer was right though. If she thought that she was ready than she was ready. It was really no one else's decision anyways. As long as her man would yield to her wishes she would be happy to hang out with him. Maybe she could even pretend to be normal for a bit; God knows that that would be nice. She wouldn't do that at the price of giving up the only true thing that was hers to give to someone unless she knew for sure that she loved them as much as they loved her. She didn't want to be even the slightest bit normal that bad.

"Wait…so if you've never had a girlfriend before…,"Adrianna started but couldn't finish in her astonishment.

"Well let's say I only have studied human biology instead of having a more hands on experience," Reid replied with the faintest blush.

Farview couldn't believe it! Sure Spencer was awkward as hell and she figured his stats rambling would turn even the most teen off but still. He was handsome in his own way and he was sweet. And he was a pretty good magician. There had to be some girls that realized this besides herself right? If she was, then other women were downright blind, and dumb to let a great guy like Spencer pass by.

She shook her head in disbelief and went back to watching the television in front of her. She started to wonder about what he had meant? Was he just a virgin or had he really been left out of the loop and also not even kissed a girl? She had a burning desire to know but couldn't bring herself to ask him. That was a bit too bold to be something she would do.

If he had yet to be kissed than she would surely have to fix that before she left. That was completely ridiculous really. For God's sake, even she had been kissed. Sure her kisses were under other circumstances but still.

'Oh shit! Why'd you have to go and think of that?' she scolded herself mentally.

She knew all too well what was about to happen next. She was pulled back to relive some memories, some that she endeavored vigorously to forget. She knew she had to submit to her mind, at least for the moment.

_She had done as she was told and had gone to bed. She knew what was coming and nervously started muttering on about the different things she had learnt that day in class. Nothing could pacify the growing fear and anxiety in her body but she had to do something._

_The door finally opened quietly, slowly inching one, just as she got to fifth period math. Her body suddenly was petrified as she saw a dark shadow enter her room and close the door softly behind it. Her muttering suddenly stopped. Her eyes snapped shut. She made her breathing fall to a normal resting rate despite her terror. She needed him to think her asleep. Maybe he wouldn't have the heart to wake her. Maybe just this once. Maybe, but he always did._

"_Addy,"came his soft cooing woice in the dark. _

_Oh god no! Maybe if she pretended not to hear him, to be that deeply asleep, he could spare her this tonight. Maybe he would realize that today had been as especially bad day and let her sleep._

_She felt an almost too usual presence over her. HE studied her for a few moments quietly in the dark before sitting down next to her. She could almost guess what he was thinking, feel him smiling._

"_Addy," he said again just as soft as before but with a small shake this time._

_She had no choice but to wake up, or at least pretend to. Somehow she managed to force herself to move slightly and open her eyes slowly. She tried not to look terrified but in this the darkness was to her advantage._

"_Gary?" she said in a questioning voice, as if she truly didn't know why he was here._

"_Yes Addy, it's Gary," he said as if by saying that he was actually comforting her. "I just came in for my goodnight kiss. It's OK, your ma is out for the night, somethin' 'bout business taking her away for the night. It's just you and me sweetie." Again, not actually comforting her._

"_Oh," she managed to reply in a somewhat steady voice. "OK then."_

"_Baby you OK? You sound shaken up."_

'_Gee, I wonder why…. Creep.'_

"_Oh it's nothing, just a bit of a bad dream, "she replied with a slight smile._

"_Well then come here girly! I'll make you feel all better," he said with a huge grin that allowed his teeth to sparkle slightly in the moonlight coming in from the open blinds._

_With that it all began. First a hug, warm and comforting. Then the hug grew tighter, more awkward. She started regretting sleeping in a night dress; not that anything would deter him really. Then the hug turned into wandering hands and spine shivering touching. By now she should be used to it, but she still found herself crying by this point right here. This only edged him on. It made him feel powerful, she could tell. It made him feel powerful, she could tell. It made him only go on with more confidence in his mind, he was only doing good when she cried._

_He cooed at her that it was OK. That he was right there for her. That her dream was just a dream. That she needn't cry._

'_Is that why you think I am crying? Well then you are nothing but a sick bastard!'_

_The next step was pretty new. He had only done it the past few times. She figured that groping her just wasn't enough anymore. Now he had to feel skin. She never thought he would take it any further, but then again she never did. Not when she was ten, not when she was four-teen. Why would this time be any different? Maybe her older age would only spur him on in some sick way. She never knew. That was why when he did, she jumped a little bit._

"_Oh baby it is going to be fine, I'm just trying to help you relax. Try to just lie-back and relax then it'll be all finished. Trust me baby, this will only help," he said, his voice thick. _

_The freak was enjoying this most of all._

_She swallowed hard and let the tears fall freely. She leaned back against his pillows and hoped that it would be over soon. Luckily for her, it wasn't long until he deemed her 'relaxed'. He stopped and pulled her clothes back in order._

_She felt numb and sick but mostly numb. She was happy that she had helped her in that way. She wasn't sure that she could have pulled her dress down if she wanted to._

"_Night Addy," he said in her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips._

'_Until next time'_

_Maybe next time she would be lucky. Maybe he would let her be. Maybe he would just hug her and be happy with that. Either way, she wouldn't let anyone know about this by the way she acted. She knew the behaviors that would give it all up. Only a few months, then she would be free from this hell._

Her transition back to reality was rather smooth. She only found herself digging into her palms with her nails. She was also shivering slightly. She slowly came to realize that Spencer's sweater was on her as much as it could be. She figured that she had looked asleep and he had meant to keep her warm.

He seemed to realize that she was back with him. He looked down at her and smiled. He let his arms wrap around her to warm her up a bit.

"Hey there. You enjoy your little nap?" he said softly.

"Ya. It was nice," she lied.

"Well the food is here so you should eat something and maybe put a sweater on or something, "he suggested.

At the mention of food, she instantly perked up. She nodded her head and looked around her the whereabouts of the food. It was on the table. In a matter of time she was chowing down. Everything seemed better, for now at least.

'_Hey! Don't touch me there! That is my private square. R.A.P.E. Get your hands off of me!'(version of the RAPE song)_


	6. Chapter 5

Well I bet you are all wondering where I went. Fear not! I have not forget about you, my loyal readers! No, I was simply a victim of a case of extreme studying and homewrok overload. At least it paid off, so far all the exams I've gotten back have been near the top mark of the class (something to be proud of at my school what with all the geniuses and all... :) ) but now that things have gone back to being normal I can buckle down and spend a bit of time with my laptop typing up some fun new adventures for this story. You will be awed. You will be shocked. You will feel a waterfall of emotions tumbling over you... just maybe not yet. This chapter is sort of fluffy but my brain was half fried when I wrote this. I hope you all like it anyways and have confidence, the next chapter shall make up for the wait.

Also thank-you to (miss?) KatiHotchner for her review for the last chapter. It was much apprieciated. And to those of you who alerted me, you know who you are, I thank-you again and hope that this will cheer up your monday night, or tuesday morning or anyday that you read this.

Now, without any further ado, chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sundays were meant for lounging around. If either genius had been truly religious then they might have gone to church but instead of being devout believers, they both accepted the possibility of the existence of God but figured that he wouldn't mind if they skipped out on church considering the amount of good they did and would do. Seeing as church wasn't going to happen, the pair were content to stay in bed –or the on the couch in Reid's case- well into the late morning hours.

When they had both sort of woken up, they had made a silent consensus by looks and nods that after a cup of coffee or two they would fix some brunch. By noon they had eaten some eggs and toast and drained a pot of coffee. Now they had to figure out what they would do for the day. After a solid three minutes of Spencer rambling on about the things they could do Adrianna was compelled to stop him. She knew exactly what she wanted to do and unless Spencer had any good reasons as to why it was a bad idea, they would be doing it. She really wanted to take him shopping for some clothes that he could wear that weren't tweed, wool, cotton blend or whatever his almost uniform clothing was made of. She planned on getting him a pair of jeans or two and maybe a tee shirt and hoodie, something he could wear casually really. She didn't know what he had for formal clothes but she surely was going to get him a nice suit. When she was done with him he would almost look … hot, she guessed. He really did look cute and he just had to learn how to amp himself up a few notches on the hotness scale when he needed to impress people while still staying himself. This was going to be so much fun!

After an initial few reasons why he didn't need to get new clothes that hardly stood up to Adrianna's idea of a 'good reason', Spencer found himself accepting to go shopping with her. He knew that she was going to force him to try on all sorts of outfits that he wouldn't like just the girls had done when he had asked for help buying a suit. He sort of dreaded the idea of shopping with women, especially women that should make him do whatever they wanted him to do. At the same time, he didn't dread the inevitable all that much. He seemed slightly calmed by the thought that was Adrianna Farview picking out his clothes. He knew that she had taste and respected him as a human being and an individual. He had a feeling that she wouldn't insist on him trying to be someone he wasn't. He just trusted her.

They both got ready in next to no time and were off on this mission of Adrianna's. She just hoped that she wouldn't let herself down by not finding anything she liked. She didn't know the stores in the area but she hoped that she was brought to an area with shops that she would work with. If not then she'd Google map the city for the next time and maybe she'd even go to some of the places herself; after all, she'd have all day to kill during the week. She doubted that Spencer would want her following him around all day at work. Plus she wasn't even sure that she would be allowed to go see his work place, him working for the FBI and all.

Much to her surprise, he took her to a normal looking mall with normal looking stores in it. Her surprise must have reached her face because Spencer was quick to point out that he did have to buy things from time to time and malls were practical at times. She waited for him to add some statistic about how dangerous malls were or something along those lines but the stats never left that genius mind of his. She noted that he had wanted to say them but he hadn't. She was so proud of him! He was finally learning when to say what.

Adrianna shrugged it off with a smile. "I never doubted you Spencer, I have no idea where you got that idea, "she said playing dumb as she got out of the car. She tried to keep a straight face but had to let herself settle for a half smile.

"Sure you don't," he replied obviously not believing her.

"Not in the least, but that's beside the point. Let's get on with the shopping," she said, her grin growing little by little.

He shoved her slightly making her laugh. The pair made their way through the labyrinth of stores named a mall by the public. Spencer watched with a slight hint of jealousy at how easily Adrianna seemed to blend into the surroundings and adapt to this new environment so easily whilst he knew he stood out like a sore thumb. She knew just how to talk to the clerks to get just the right things for him to try on. He could just watch in awe as she seemed almost like a normal teenager going to the mall on a Sunday. Cue again the pang of jealousy. Then she would go and say something so… typical genius and the charade would be all over for that sore.

It almost seemed to be like a game to her, see how long she could be normal before having to be herself, along with all of the stigma that cam ealong with whatever word was used to describe her. He was almost pained by this game of hers. He wished that she would just accept that she was different and stop putting herself through this hell. He knew exactly what she felt like and desperately desired to find a way to help her get over this but had no clue what to tell her. Maybe people like them were destined to forever feel isolated and misunderstood? Surely he would have found a way to not suffer thus is a sure to this sense of being different existed.

"Spencer," a voice brought him out of his pensive state. "Spencer, do you like this?"

Spencer broke from his thoughts and instantly his eyes fell to the t-shirt Adrianna was holding up for him to see.

"Um, ya, it is fine," he quickly replied.

"You OK? You zoned out there for a bit," she asked as she continued to 'slap the racks' as people called it.

"Oh ya, I'm fine. I was just thinking about…life," he managed to say also looking through the racks awkwardly.

"Well duh! I figured that much Sherlock, I was just sort of asking what you were thinking about, you looked mighty concerned," she said picking out a few things for him to try on.

"Oh…nothing really in particular," he said trying hard to sound aloof.

She nodded and shoved a few hangers at him before pointing towards the dressing rooms. He sighed and slowly made his way in that direction. Adrianna followed him to make sure he tried the clothes on. The guy who unlocked the door to the change room for him gave him a small knowing smile. Maybe he wasn't as abnormal as he thought. He allowed himself to en that for a few moments. It helped him through the terribly painful process of trying on all the foreign articles of clothing. He had to admit, they did look good on him and suited his style as well as casual clothes could suit a button-up-shirt-and-sweater-vest guy could.

She was quite a smart fox. At each possible store she would pick something to buy so that she could pay for his clothes along with hers without him noticing before it was too late. He thought that he would be able to outsmart her but all his practice was hardly helping him. She was one smart girl, it really was a good thing that she was a good person otherwise she could do some serious damage.

"So what do you think about the clothes I got you?" she asked with a blind smile.

"They're….um… cool, I guess, I just wish you'd let me actually pay for some of them," he replied trying to find the right word to describe his clothes.

"Did I insult your manly pride or something?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"Well no, but that is beside the point. Next store I am paying, no arguing," he insisted.

"Shit time to say that because you are really going to wish you hadn't," she said motioning towards the store they were heading to next.

He did sort of regret choosing now to speak up. They were heading to one of those over priced fancy designer places that had everything you could ask for at fifty times the price it should be at. It was the type of store she loved but the kind he hated.

He managed to shrug off his current mood and paste a smile on his face.

"Its fine Adrianna, I'll be happy to cover the purchases at this store," he said with a strained voice, earning a raised perfectly shaped brow.

"Well then, let's got it over with and then go and get something to eat," she said with a comforting smile.

Boy could she ever make him feel better with just a smile. This was weird, really weird. Maybe everyone felt this way about her. He hoped so because it would make a lot more sense.

He followed her into the store like a puppy or maybe more like a pack horse considering the amount of bags he was carrying. He told her numerous times that he had nice clothes already and really didn't need a suit. She insisted on getting him another one to make sure he had one up to her standards. He managed to distract her with the dresses in the store after she had picked out seemingly identical suits that Adrianna was convinced were different. Once she picked out a few dresses, they both went to try on the clothes.

Spencer did figure out what she meant by the suits being different. One was made of a lighter material, one was more fitted and the other made him feel like James Bond. She liked the James Bond one the best. She said it made him look like the smoking FBI agent he really was. After they both decided that James Bond it was it was her turn to model the dresses she had picked out.

The first was pretty simple. It was an off white halter top that cascaded over her hips, hugged her waist by a ribbon that was tied criss-cross ad made her Texan tan stand out. It was knee length and swishes in a flowing manner with every step she took. It made her seem a whole lot more graceful and he could see her wearing this back home.

The second was far more elegant. It was a deep emerald color that was held up by a sideways sash in a slightly lighter color. It fit her like a well made glove. It was made of a satiny material and had a long slit up the side so that the wearer could walk with ease. This one made her eyes sparkle and take on the color of the dress.

The last was a medium red color and had a corset like top with a layered skirt that made her waist look tiny and her hips huge. Though her eyes didn't turn that dark green color and her tan didn't seem so golden, something about this dress made her seem very, very attractive. Maybe it was true that the color red drew the attention of males, but whatever the reason it seemed to make just about every guy around stare at her for a few minutes.

"What?" she asked after realizing how much attention she was getting. "Do I look that terrible?" she added looking down at the dress.

"Oh god no, the dress is fine, it is more than fine actually, it is great. You are great- I mean you look great. Not great, amazing really," Spencer managed to say despite the raging hormones in his body messing with his head.

He stood up and glares at the guys still staring at her. Half of them were older than him! Sure she looked good in the dress but she still looked young. Didn't these guys have any decency? The fact that they were ogling her like some pin up bimbo just disgusted him.

'Well Reid, they weren't the only ones staring her up,' he thought angrily.

"Really? Do you think so?" she asked almost too innocently, he just figured that his hormones were just playing with his mind still.

Reid cleared hit throat before speaking.

"Well ya! If you don't think so then we need to get you to see someone about your lack of a good body image and self-confidence," he said trying to make her feel better but realizing that he might have insulted her.

He smiled hoping that she would take it the right way.

She looked up at him with a slightly surprised look on her face. Slowly her expressiong turned to one of warmth. She inched forward until she was border line too close to her mentor.

"Thanks Spencer, you're surprisingly good at making girls feel good. I have no clue why you don't have a girlfriend. You are way too sweet to be alone," she said softly.

"Me? Sweet? I've never heard that word used to qualify myself before," he said, his voice betraying his sense of discomfort.

"Yes, you Doctor Spencer Reid are very sweet. Don't you let anyone tell you otherwise," she said in a dead serious voice.

With that she leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him before making her way back to the change room. She was so getting the red dress.

Spencer couldn't help but watch her walk away from him feeling completely shocked. Before he could stop himself, his hand made its way to the spot where her lips had touched his skin. The area felt warm underneath his fingertips. It took him a little bit to realize that he was blushing.

'Hey man, "said one of the clerks as he walked by.

"Um hi," Reid answered, still half dazed.

"You are so lucky man."

"Ummm…why?"

"You have such a smoking girl." With that he hurried away to assist some people who just walked into the store.

'Oh shit, this can't be good. We look like a couple,' he thought.

He really hoped that they all thought that she was older or he was younger than he was. If not there might be trouble.

Once Adrianna was out of the change room, he grabbed the dress and went to pay. He didn't even mind paying for the overpriced clothing. In his opinion both outfits were well worth it. He just needed to find a reason for them both to wear their new sexy clothes and make sure that no one touched her while she was looking that good.

"So let's eat!" Spencer said to the girl with a smile as they walked out of the store.

_'So let's go party and have some fun, cuz I'm from Vegas I know the word mum. I'll keep you safe from other guys' gaze, they won't get near you, even if you do look brand new.'_

_

* * *

_

R&Rs are much like M&Ms, great and make you feel all good inside. Make me feel good, after all I am the author. Keep me happy and get plenty of lovely stories.


	7. Chapter 6

Well I am sorry for making you all wait but in truth I just lost my will to write a little bit. Life's just been difficult- oh boo hoo right?- and I am just starting to get my muse back so bare with me until I feel a hundred percent again.

Thanks to angelgirl116 and the almost regular reviewer KatiHotchner for giving me that little push I needed to get through my 'funk' as glee would put it. Really reviews do help me so never think that a little encouragement here and there will be ignored.

* * *

Chapter 6

"So I talked to my unit chief about you coming with me tomorrow to work," Spencer said as they got back to his flat.

"And?" she asked trying to quell the raising anxiety in her gut.

"And he said that you can come along as long as you don't distract anyone and you can't be in the way. We are going to treat this as a sort of internship or job shadowing thing, that way you'll be able to sit in on the profiling if you want and don't disturb the process," the boy genius said.

"Oh my god! Spencer!" This is so great! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you a million times over!" Adrianna said, clearly overjoyed by her great luck.

"I trust that you'll be able to agree to the conditions that he stated," Spencer continued with a slight smile at her innocent excitement.

"Oh of course I will be the best shadow intern that anyone has ever seen," the girl said with a definite nod of her head and resolve written all over her face.

"I'm sure you will be," he said with a soft chuckle.

In a flash she went from being totally serious to overjoyed again. Her face was spread in a huge grin and excitement rolled off of her in tidal waves. Before he knew it she had his torso wrapped in her arms and was continuously thanking him.

"Why are you thanking me? It really has nothing to do with me that Hotch agreed to let you come. If anything you should be thanking him," Spencer said, obviously confused by her actions.

"Oh of course I'll thank him, it would be terribly rude not to, but that isn't the whole reason why I am thanking you. Sure if it wasn't for you I'd not be able to check out the BAU- sorry but who wouldn't want to do that? - But you've done nothing but save me from the day I met you. That is so worthy of a million thank-yous and more," she said still not releasing him from her hug.

He was quiet for a time and that seemed fine to her. He didn't really know what to say. Really what could he say? As much as he wanted to blow off the thanks, he knew that what she was saying was nothing but the truth. Something did bother him, the choice of words.

"Why did you say that I've done nothing but save you? Is there something you want to tell me?" he said after a long silence.

Suddenly her eyes went distant and her face blank. She seemed a million miles away for a solid three minutes before returning to this universe. She quickly hid the faint look of terror and pain with a huge, bubbly smile.

"Of course there is nothing wrong Spencer, I am fine, really. I didn't mean to use the world 'save' but sometimes when my mind is elsewhere I use the wrong words. I do believe that I meant to say 'help' instead of 'save' thinking back," she said sounding perfectly normal.

Spencer nodded as if he accepted her reasoning. Maybe he was just being paranoid or seeing things in nothing but he truly didn't believe her when she said nothing was wrong. He had to add that to the growing list of things he needed to sort out with the girl before she left him.

"Anyways /I have the worst headache. I'll just go take some Advil and chug some good old H2O before hiding out in your room for a bit. I bet you have some paperwork to do anyways so I'll let you do that without any distraction, "Adrianna said sounding a bit distant.

Before he could say anything the girl had grabbed a couple Advils and a huge glass of water and scurried into the bedroom. Spencer sighed and shook his head. He would never understand the girl, and that did bother him a little bit. Adrianna was right through; he did have some paperwork to do. He figured that he would do it because it was better than hoping that she would come out of her room anytime soon. If he did that he would seriously be wasting his time. Young Doctor Spencer Reid sat down on his couch and pulled out his paperwork with a sense of boredom for the first time. Well, there was a first time for everything he figured, why should he be exempt from this reality.

Adrianna had totally lied when she had said she had a headache. To be honest, she just needed to be alone for a little bit. She just needed a little time to pull herself back together and remind herself that she was not going to tell anyone about her issues, especially Spencer. He had his own problems to deal with and hardly needed to hear a teenage girl whine about her life, especially when this teenage girl had it a lot better than he had ever had it.

She had been so close to giving into the tiny voice in her head to tell him regardless of the consequence. The voice had screamed nonstop that she could trust him and that he would only help. The screaming had just gotten so loud that she had almost listened to it. She hadn't, which made her glad with herself. She couldn't afford to lose her one true friend in this world all because she was being a weak child, for that was surly what he would see her as as soon as she told him. He would think that she was not strong enough to tough it up and move on like he had. That would really, really suck to say the least.

"God child!" she said softly to herself in frustration. "Suck it up! You have anything you could ever need so stop complaining about the one thing that sucks in your life. If you can't tough out one little thing then you are weaker them I thought you were."

With that the girl picked up a random book off of the bed side table and started to read it out loud to herself quietly.

Spencer had finished his work a lot quicker than he had thought he would despite looking over at the bedroom door every few minutes like some strange compulsions. He worried about Adrianna despite his better judgment telling him to leave her alone for a bit longer. When he was younger a bit of time alone with a good book was all he ever needed to feel better; he hoped that's all she needed as well.

After ten minutes of him staring at the door hoping she would come out he decided to be productive. He looked around for something he could do but came up short. Finally he grabbed a piece of lined paper and a pen deciding to write his mother. He hoped she would be able to help him at least a little bit.

'_Hello Mother,_

_I am fine as always. I hope that you are well too. I bet you are worried because I haven't written you in two days. I cannot apologize enough times for delaying this letter. I can't imagine how this has taken a toll on your nerves. Well you'll never guess who surprised me with her visit Friday; it was Adrianna Farview, my mentee._

_She came to visit for a bit off a break and a chance to visit while her parents are away on a business trip. We've talked about school and such and I can't help but feel for her. She is so young and lost when it comes to what she wants to do with herself. She knows that she wants to help make the world a better place but has no idea how to go about doing that. It makes me think of myself when I had to choose what to study. So many options, so little time._

_Still I can't help but worry about her. As you know we are close and I truly do hope for only the best to come to her. In my line of work I see monstrous things that make me doubt that good people exist then I talk to you or Adrianna and everything is alright. I can't help but worry thought._

_What worries me most is the subtle hints I get that despite her insistence, everything is not all right with her. The occasional funny look or word said makes something flash a big 'warning' sign in my head. ,maybe I am just over analyzing things again or maybe my job is making me paranoid but you know I would only tell you if it truly worried me. You are free to tell me to relax and stop worrying if you believe that that is what I need to do. Please be honest with me._

_Loving you deeply,_

_Your son,_

_Spencer '_

A sense of relief drifted over him as he finished his letter. He knew that his mother would tell him what he needed to do and would be honest about it too. He could always count on her advice being sound.

* * *

Who knows? maybe Your review willl be all I need to push out another chapter before the end of the month. You'll only know if you send me one.


	8. Chapter 7

Well gee I've been away for a bit. I hope you all can forgive me but I've been occupied with school and finals-ewwwwww right? Well anyways, I finally had some time to think about something other than school and managed to get this out. I hope that I can get back on to a much more regular schedule of updating but this year, school seems to be a lot more demanding.

I appreciate those of you who still are reading this and alerting of favoriting this story. I know it can get annoying when authors don't update regularly but please try to understand my situation the best you can.

* * *

Chapter 7

"_Addy, wake up Addy," came a voice from the darkness._

_Oh god, not tonight. She just wanted to sleep, to wake up refreshed and happy, just this once. She was tired, so tired. She just wanted to sleep._

"_Addy, wakey wakey" the voice said while big hands shook her softly._

_She groaned slight a reply and tried to turn away from him. She could do that, she was a teenager. Teenagers didn't like being woken up. Maybe she should hit him; that might get her point across._

_He laughed at her adorable evasion._

"_Now is not sleepy time, now is father daughter time. You need to wake up," he said softly, still trying to rouse the sleeping teen._

'_Like fuck this is father daughter time you pig,' she thought in her groggy rage._

_Her body acted out its anger despite her better judgment. She heard him hiss and withdraw from her side. Maybe she had finally gotten him to back off, maybe he was leaving. Her hope was crippled before long when she started to feel the anger rolling off him in waves not far from her bed._

"_You bitch!" he howled, breaking through the quiet walls that had been around him._

_He was mad and wasn't thinking rationally. She felt a cold sweat start to develop. She knew she was in trouble. They were alone and there would be no one to help her. What had she done?_

"_You are going to pay for that you little slut! What? Am I no good for you anymore now that you have a boyfriend? Your ma told me all about your little romance with that Jeff boy… Now we both know you are awake so open your pretty little whore eyes and look at me when I speak to you," he said with malicious intent._

_She opened her eyes hoping that it would calm him down, at least a little bit._

"_Good girl Addy," he cooed, his eyes still blazing with anger." Now we are going to see how much your farm boy has taught you and show you how a real man does it."_

_She felt her eyes widen and her stomach dropped in her fear. Jeff hadn't taught her anything, if anything she had taught him. He was a sweet boy and pretty smart for someone from around here. Plus, he wasn't like the other boys. He didn't just want to sleep with her. The most he'd ever done was hug her and kiss her cheek. He understood that she wasn't ready for anything else, her being two years his junior. She really had no idea what her drunk ass step father was talking about._

"_Oh don't look so shocked. I was your age once before. I know what it is like. It can't be that different for freaks or you wouldn't have a boy now would you?" he sneered._

_She was starting to think of the possible meanings for what he was saying. Then it hit her, and she felt the blood drain from her face. For someone so smart, she really was stupid at times. He couldn't possibly mean…_

"_Now show me what you know you little whore," he said in a menacing tone._

_Oh shit! Yes he did mean exactly what she thought he meant. Tears started to fall from her shocked eyes. He couldn't really expect her to do anything like that, especially not with him._

"_Now stop that crying and get busy. Here, I'll even help you out a bit," he said into her ear._

_And thus began the worst night of her life. She just couldn't believe that it had actually happened. She had honestly never thought that he would do anything like this. She knew that he was a bit off but she had never thought him capable of this. When he had took her for the first time he had just asked her what was wrong with her or Jeff that she hadn't put out yet. Who the hell asked that after fucking raping someone? A sick, sick man that was who._

_All she had managed to do after he left was curl up into a ball and cry herself into a sort of sleep. The memory kept replaying itself in her mind. As much as she tried to forget, she couldn't. Every time she managed to doze off, she would wake up and only just manage to keep herself from crying out. That would surely bring him back and she didn't want that._

She woke suddenly to find herself covered in a cold sweat, a silent scream played at her lips. Her chest heaved to get air into her empty lungs. She found herself trembling like a leaf in the fall.

No matter how many times she had that dream; it still affected her the same way. Sure the dreams no longer came once or more a night but it still left her shaking. She hated feeling like this; so weak, vulnerable and alone.

It came to her suddenly; she didn't have to be alone, not this time at least. She grabbed a sweater off the chair in the corner hoping that it would warm her up just a bit. She hoped he wouldn't mind, He had always said that she could come to him about anything. Sure she most likely wouldn't be able to tell him about her nightmare but it would be nice to just not be alone after something like that.

She timidly opened the door that would lead to the main room. Everything was dark. She must have been asleep longer than she had thought. Now she felt slightly bad for thinking about waking him. He had to work tomorrow; if she woke him up, he might be tired and unable to work at a hundred percent.

She almost turned around but then she heard the soft mumbling if the TV. She smiled slightly; it might not be too late after all. That would be great, because he would awake then.

She inched toward the main room, just in case he was asleep after all. She would hate to wake him. She was quiet as she could be as she peered into the room.

The TV was on but Spencer wasn't. He was snoozing away on the couch. She smiled slightly as she walked towards him. She slowly reached for the remote to turn the TV off. She did but that meant there was no longer any light in the room for her to notice one of his eyes open just a bit.

She slowly inched towards the sleeping man. She couldn't help but really take in how easy on the eyes he really was once her eyes adjusted to the low light. She longed to push the stray pieces of hair behind his ear. She did let herself reach down to pull his blanket up. He had actually taken his sweater off by himself and looked slightly cold in just his shirt.

Just as she got the blanket half way up his chest she felt his hands grab her wrists and pull her down towards him. In a surprisingly fluid motion he had her pinned underneath him and held both her hands in one hand. His eyes flew open and stared into hers.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I just… I guess it was instinct… sorry," Spencer said immediately releasing her and jumping away once he realized who he under him.

"It's fine Spencer, I get that you have to always be alert and stuff with your job I shouldn't have bugged you while you were asleep," Adrianna said after a few seconds of catching her breath.

'My god, that was so hot,' she thought looking at Spencer in a totally different light.

"No it is my fault. Anyways, what are you doing up this late?" he asked.

"Oh I just had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. I heard the TV on so I thought you were up. I am sorry for waking you, I didn't mean to," she said sitting up.

"No it's fine. You wanna talk about your bad dream?" he said sitting next to her.

"I'm fine. I just didn't want to be alone, ya know," she said playing with the zipper on her hoodie.

"I get it, and you wouldn't have to be alone, not tonight at least," he said pulling her into a hug.

She instinctively snuggled into him and sighed slightly. Somehow this just felt right. She couldn't explain it if she tried, it just did. She felt safe and happy. It was nice.

She lay down next to him on the couch, thanking god that they were both slim so it was rather comfy, and eventually managed to fall asleep in Spencer's arms. Spencer didn't mind at all. Eventually he too managed to relax into his current position. He was sure to keep his hands just at her navel to keep them from going too high or too low, as much as he might want to. After a bit he fell into a deep slumber, a smile plastered on his face.


	9. Chapter 8

Wow, how long has it been? I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I guess time just flew by without me noticing. I'll try to update again soon but no promises. If any of you are still reading this then kodos to you. I know I would have given up long ago. Thanks again if you are still reading this. I hope you are enjoying it at least.

* * *

Chapter 8

Adrianna woke with a start. At first she had no idea why she had woken up so suddenly but then she realized that Spencer's phone was going crazy with an alarm. She reached out to grab the phone to stop the annoying sound. Half way there she felt a pair of warm arms pull her back towards a scalding solid chest.

At first she was totally confused as to why she was sleeping on the couch with Spencer and why he had an alarm one. Then it hit her like a wave of cold water. She remembered last night and everything that had happened. She blushed just a bit at the memory of last night. She also remembered that it was Monday morning and they both had to get to the BAU.

She reached out to grab the phone again; it wasn't helping the pounding in her sleep deprived head. Again Spencer's arms pulled her back. His strength actually surprised her, she had no idea he was this strong and insistent in the morning.

"Spencer, you're gonna have to let me go if you want that alarm off, "she said with a slight chuckle.

He snuggled into her neck and mumbled something that sounded a lot like "never".

"Spencer, please let go of me, my head is pounding from that stupid alarm, "she said trying to pry his arms off of her.

His arms loosened slightly, at least enough for her to get the phone to shut it up. She looked at the time and shuddered. It was only six in the morning. Why the hell did he get up so early? His work started at nine and it only took maybe twenty minutes to get there. She did not understand his logic.

"Thank you," he muttered into her ear, making her jump slightly.

"You finally awake?" she asked turning slightly to see if his eyes were open or not.

"No," he was quick to reply.

"Well you must set your alarm ridiculously early for a reason so get your ass up!"she said in a fake angry voice.

"Shhhhh… it's sleeping time, he said putting his hand over her mouth pulling her against him so that he was completely wrapped around her.

She giggled slightly and tried to turn around. She managed to half turn around despite him fighting her movement. She reached up and pushed his long brown curls back. His eyes opened slowly and stared back into hers. Her breath got caught in her throat for a few moments.

He cleared his throat and broke eye contact which ruined the moment they were having. He let go of her and sat up rubbing his eyes. Adrianna sat up as well and stretched a bit.

"Coffee?" he asked after she yawned.

With a smile she nodded. He got up and slowly went to make up a pot of coffee. She sat there for a bit, staring at the floor. What broke her out of her trance was a warm mug of coffee was passed to her.

"Thanks, "she replied almost automatically.

"No problem, I am going to shower. I'll hurry so you can take your time in the bathroom. You know, doing girl stuff," he said quickly rushing off in the general direction of the bathroom.

Adrianna sat there for a moment and shrugged. She went back to slowly sipping at the hot caffeinated liquid in her hands. After a few sips she gave up sipping and started gulping down the drink, smiling as it started to wake her up a bit. She enjoyed the fact that the smell of coffee was still enough to slightly wake her up from the grogginess she felt every morning.

Maybe she should get that checked out, it couldn't be normal to feel this tired in the morning. Then again, it might be, After all, Spencer seemed to need coffee to wake up as well. Though Spencer could hardly be considered normal, nor could she. Maybe that was the issue? Maybe their overactive brains didn't turn off for long enough allowing them to get a good night's sleep? Maybe. Possibly. Probably. Most like…DAMN!

Spencer walking towards her wearing nothing but a towel and a slight blush broke her from her musing. She was so taken a back that she nearly spilt the last little bit of coffee all over herself. That would have been beyond embarrassing and hurt like a bitch. What? The coffee was still pretty hot.

"Sorry, I sort of forgot my clothes, "he said seeing her face mistaking her reaction for simple surprise.

Oh only if you knew what the girl was thinking Spencer Reid; you would cover yourself a little more.

"Oh it is fine," Adrianna said, unable to peel her eyes from his still damp chest.

'_Please don't hurry to get dressed. You are too much of a lovely sight for me to approve of you leaving my sight,'_ she thought.

God did she ever want to go and run her hands on his solid chest and toned arms. She could see why his hugs made her feel as they did. He was surprisingly pretty built. She could almost feel the hormones rushing through her blood vessels telling her body to react to his stimulation and jump his bones.

'_Bad body!_' she scolded herself_. 'Don't even think of jumping him! Not gonna happen! No. Got it? Not. Going. To. Happen.'_

Almost too soon for her liking he walked into his room and went to grab some clothes. She instinctively follows him and walked into the bedroom after him. She managed to convince herself that it was to grab clothes and not to creep him for just a while longer.

"Well, I'll be out in a flash," she called as she tore out of the room.

She knew that if she hadn't left so fast, then she wouldn't have left. Ew. Not showering in the morning, before her first day at job shadowing, not the greatest first impression.

After a quick shower she blew her hair slight dry and put on some light makeup to cover up the huge bags under her eyes. She put on a pair of chocolate brown dress pants with light mocha strips down the length of them and a pale pink button down shirt tucked in. A pair of brown heels and a brown leather belt completed the look. She walked out of the bathroom, ready to face the day, well maybe after a bit more coffee at least.

"Well doesn't someone look all professional," Spencer teased as she went to refill her coffee mug.

"I've gone to lots of conferences and business meetings. I know how to dress to impress," she retorted with a smile.

He had put on some dark grey slacks and a light blue dress shirt with a dark grey sweater vest with light grey and blue diamonds. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked quite adorable witting there clumsily put away a stack of papers into his bag.

"And anyways, you don't look too shabby either, doctor," she replied ruffling up his hair.

"Hey!" he complained reaching up to smooth the top of his hair down again but she quickly stops him from doing anything.

"Leave it be genius boy, it looks good," she said while she pulled his hands down.

The scowl on his face showed that she wasn't happy about it but he didn't try to touch his hair again. She let of his hands with a slight reluctance and moved to sit down in the other chair. She sipped at her coffee, casting the occasional teasing look at Spencer as he looked over some of his already perfect work. Finally Spencer caught on to the looks and stopped looking down at the papers and stared back at her.

"Ok you caught me cutie pie," she cooed at him."I'll stop staring at your sexiness."

"Why were you staring at to begin with?" he asked putting away his stuff, again.

"No reason…"she said looking down at her mug.

She really didn't want to tell him what she was thinking about in fear that he thinks her odd. She had been thinking about him in his towel again.

"You do know I am a profiler right? So that means I can tell when someone isn't telling me the whole truth," Spencer said learning forward slightly.

"You really want to know because I can't take it back once it's said," she replied deciding to be honest if he really wanted to know, as much as she might regret it later.

"Well we did promise to be honest and open about everything with each other…"Spencer said.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was just picturing you in that towel again. I mean….damn," she said staring him straight in the eyes so she got to see the blood rush to his face. She laughed at his embarrassment. "Well you wanted to know," she said with a dramatic wink.

"I guess you did warn me didn't you?" he asked after a few moments of silent embarrassment. "So I can't hold it against you for too long," he said with a slight smile.

He took her now empty cup along with his to the sink. He rinsed them out then put them into the little dishwasher he had. Before he knew it his young friend was leaning against the counter next to him smiling madly.

"Too long?" she asked.

"Ya, I might just have to bug you about it for a little bit," he replied in a strangely teasing tone.

There was a moment where both of them were smiling like the crazy people they probably were and that hidden passion between them flowed into the air between them. For just a second, they leaned towards each other and they almost made contact then... Adrianna realized that it was nine forty-five and if they didn't leave now they would be late for work.

"Spencer, we should go. It is quarter to ten. If I am late on my first day that might make a terrible impression," the girl said pulling away.

"Oh ya, work," Spencer said blinking away the dazed look on his face.

In a flash both had dawned their jackets and grabbed their bags. Before you could recite pi to its thirtieth decimal they were in Spencer's car on their way to the BAU. The awkwardness that both of them were feeling was almost palpable. When the silence became too much for Adrianna, she turned on the stereo and turned up the music. She hardly noticed whatever was playing, she kept thinking about what had almost happened just a few moments before.

Ha they really almost kissed? She couldn't deny that her body felt a bit of, oh screw it, a lot of lust for him right now but she had never thought she would act on it. After all he was so much older than her. But she could not deny that she lusted for him.

Was it possible that he also lusted for her? After all, it does take two to … almost tango. But then again it could just be that his body was reacting to her body language, after all he didn't have a girlfriend to get rid of all of his sexual tension.

Adrianna found out that thinking was a great way to pass the time. Before she knew it, they were at work and it was time to think about something else. Her mind turned back to reality as Spencer parked.

The pair hurried to make their way in to the building on time. They were immediately welcomed by Agent Morgan and Pretiss who had already heard the news about Adrianna "working" at the BAU. They were quick to introduce her to the rest of the team on the floor, telling her that she would meet the others later as they were in a meeting.

As the girl went to make some coffee, Prentiss followed.

"Good job with Spencer Miss Farview, he seems happy," she said before scurrying away.

Sometime Adrianna hated profilers.


	10. Chapter 9

Thank-you so much to: Sue1313, marydidlaugh, cmfanreidsgirl and Maladicta. These four individuals made my day by taking a few moments of their time to review my story. If they can do it, then you can too. It doesn't have to be verbose or anything, just a few simple words will do. It really helps me want to write this story a lot quicker. It makes me feel as if people are actually reading this story. You want to make me happy right?

* * *

Chapter 9

Adrianna quickly realized that Spencer's job was borderline tedious when he had no case to work on. AS terrible as it sounded, she wished that someone would just hurry up and get killed by a serial killer so that she would have something to do. She had gotten bored with watching people fill out stupid paperwork so she decided to have a look around. After a quick word with Spencer she was free to wander. He had told her that her walking around should be fine as long as she didn't touch anything, get in anyone's way or bother anyone. She had assured him quickly enough that she would be a good little girl and walked off with a slight smile. He was adorable when he was concerned. Or when he rambled. Or when he did anything really. She wished she could just hug him sometimes. He was that adorable.

She found herself walking down a back hall as she quietly thought of Dr Reid and all his cuteness. She idly read the name plates on the door and found herself smiling when she found the one she was looking for subconsciously. She knocked politely on the door with "Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst" on it and waited for a reply. She had been one of the team members that she couldn't wait to meet from what Spencer had told her. She felt as if she knew the woman without even actually have met her before.

After waiting a few moments with no reply she pressed her ear against the door. She heard a person talking in the room and felt slightly puzzled as to why she had not received a response. She concluded that perhaps the analyst was on the phone and hadn't heard her so she knocked a second time a touch harder. Again, she received no reply. After a few seconds of silent debating she decided that it would be ok if she opened the door just to see if she was too busy to talk for a bit. If she was busy she would go on with her walk. It would be fine.

The second she opened the door she felt as if she had opened a portal to a different universe. One with glaring lights coming off of computer screens and the air full of electrical current that prickled at her skin and fluffed up her curls just a bit more. In the middle of the cyclone of technology sat a woman. This woman's wardrobe and general appearance outshone even the lights of the computers by at least a tenfold. She was typing something on the laptop in front of her at a furious pace. Every now and then she would say something into the headset microphone that was melded to her head.

Adrianna dared to take a step closer to the woman, leaving the safety of the door and the world she had known until now, to see what the woman was doing. She saw that Penelope was playing World of Warcraft. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She shouldn't be surprised from what she had been told, but she was.

Walking up to stand behind the woman she said softly, "I love that game.

Garcia jumped about a foot off her chair and looked at the girl with surprise written all over her face.

"Who are you?" she asked quickly.

"Adrianna Farview, Doctor Reid's shadow. I am sorry ma'am for surprising you. I did knock," the girl said smiling sheepishly and outstretching a hand to shake.

"Well I am Penelope Garcia, Technical analyst for his team," the woman replied shaking the girl's hand." But I bet you already knew that."

"I've heard a lot about you Miss Garcia" she said pulling out her southern charm, hoping to cause Garcia to forget about their shaky meeting.

Garcia blinked and took a bit of time to reply, She finally decided to trust the girl. A smile settled on her face and she warmed up to the girl in almost an instant.

"Well hun, I'd like to say the same but our doctor Reid hadn't mentioned his protégé before. You know how Spencer is though, he's rather private about his life," she said.

"Oh yes ma'am, he is oddly private isn't he?" the southern girl remarked.

"We really should work on that shouldn't we?"

"Any ideas?"

There was a pause while Penelope thought. "Not one, you?" she finally replied.

"No…wait, yes. Yes I do" Adrianna said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Garcia asked. The girl had her attention.

"Though the probability of it working is about one and a million." Adrianna stated, wanting to add some suspense to her rather simple idea.

"It's worth a shot isn't it?" Garcia said, wanting the girl to just tell her already.

"Well we could just get him really drunk and the walls will fall down. We'll be able to ask him anything and he'll answer them without blinking. Then he'll have to be more open with us in the future because we'll already know everything about him," she said with a shrug.

Garcia looked at this girl in astonishment. Her plan did make sense, and it was so simple. Why the heck didn't they think to do this earlier? Then the hitch in the plan came to her.

"But there are two problems with that plan. One, how are we gonna get him drunk? And two, what if he isn't that kind of drunk? No way can I put up with a moopey or whinny drunk Reid, "Garcia said.

"Well for the first problem, I'm sure y'all can find a reason to have a party or get-together or something like that. And don't worry about the second, that isn't an issue. I know for a fact that he is a talker drunk, getting him to shut up is the hard part, from what I remember" the southern girl said, trying not to complicate an easy plan.

"True, I'm sure we could find a reason to bring alcohol to Reid, but getting to drink it might be an issue. And as to how you know what kind of drunk Spencer is, is it fair to say that I don't want to know?"Penelope asked.

"Well leave that to me. I am fairly good at taking a horse to water and getting them to drink it," Adrianna replied with a wink and a coy smile. "And as for how I procured the knowledge of young doctor' Reid's state whilst drunk, well it is no real big secret. I've known him for a while, six years I do believe, and during that time I've seen him over indulge once or twice on the liqueurs in my father's lounge," she smiled at the memory of how things used to be.

"So is Spencer a family friend or something like that?" Garcia asked bringing the girl back from her musings.

"Something like that," Farview said smiling a bit.

"So you here with your mom or dad?" Garcia asked, trying to get to know more about this friend of Spencer's.

"No, I am staying here with Spencer. Mom and Gary are in Fiji so I came up here for a bit to visit," Adrianna said with a shrug.

"Where's your dad?" the older woman asked before realizing how tactless she had been.

"Well , I'd like to think a better place, but who really know?" the girl replied, her face falling slightly before she could even try to do anything about it.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Adrianna was thinking about her dad. The techy thought about how bad she feels about the girl losing her father. She had lost both parents so she understood what she was going through.

"So how is it?" Garcia asked breaking the silence.

"How is what?" Adrianna asked confused.

"Living with Spencer for a bit," Garcia asked with a quick wink.

"Oh that…It isn't that bad. I thought it would be more awkward but he really isn't that bad. Maybe it is just because we are pretty close though," Adrianna replied with a slight laugh.

"Oh really, how close are you two?" Garcia asked with a brow raised.

"Pretty close really, I think that staying together is…" Adrianna stopped after she got what the woman was hinting at. She felt herself blush as she said bashfully," Not close in that way. He'd never look at me that way. Spencer just wouldn't."

"Why?" Penelope asked.

It astounded her that one word could leave her speechless. Really there were many reasons that were more than logical that she could have stated. He was too old for her, being one main obstacle. He had just turned twenty-four and she would soon be turning seventeen. That was a good six years difference and if you went by the "divide by two, add seven" ideal, the younget he could date would be nineteen. So really, their age difference was much too vast to work out. They would be frowned upon in most social groups, or at least Spencer would for they would think her a naïve youth in the clutches of some de-flowering pervert. And of course the issue of procreation would come up. Spencer could be charged if things ever got that far and if say Gary or mother found out and didn't agree. She would never want to blemish Spencer's perfect record.

But then again, he was the only one in a while who she felt genuinely safe with. Also, he was hot, and smart, and totally her type. And then there was this morning. What was that if not connection, passion or lust? Them together had just felt so… right.

"Well, why wouldn't he go out with you?" Garcia asked patiently.

"Well he is too old, or more importantly, I am too young," Adrianna said finally.

"Age is a silly reason. Have you got anything else against you two?" Garcia said dismissively.

"I technically already have a boyfriend, "Adrianna said knowing it was a weak argument.

"Do you love him, this boyfriend of yours?" Garcia said directly.

"Umm…"Adrianna said.

"I'll take that as a no. So again, you have to come up with a better excuse," Garcia said smugly.

"I have no other arguments. I surrender to your superiority in this matter," Adrianna said ducking her head down a bit.

Garcia shook her head. This girl was weird. Her and Reid were perfect for each other. They could have odd and genius babies and it would be their fairytale ending.

"Girlie, the reason why you can't argue your point isn't because you lack the skills. It is because it can't be the truth. I don't know how Reid acts around you but the vibes I am getting' my way are full of love and lust. I think you two would be cute," Garcia said honestly.

"I seriously doubt that he's want to go out with a sixteen year old,"Adrianna said softly.

"Awn sweety, your just a baby still!"Garcia said hugging her." But still that is only a six or seven year difference. It might sound like a big difference but it isn't really. You might have to wait a bit for things to happen but it isn't like Spencer has a line of girls waiting for him."

"Well I am turning seventeen soon, I guess," Adrianna said slowly, realizing that she was being pessimistic.

"See, it's not that big of a deal is it?" Garcia said hugging her again.

Adrianna smiled at the older woman and took a step back once she was released from the hug. She slowly felt herself becoming awkward and the silence between them grew. She looked around the room at the screens.

"Do you really use all of these?"She asked slightly in awe.

"Oh yes sweetie pie, you should see me in action. I can type code faster than that famous kid hacker," she said with a slight hint of pride.

"Cool. I guess I have to stick to speed texting against you. I don't think I could compete with this… beautiful system, "Adrianna admitted.

"Yes my baby is rather awesome," Garcia commented with a slight giggle.

"Well I should let you get back to your game, your team is getting destroyed without you," Adrianna said letting her eyes fall onto the laptop.

Garcia nodded at her with a warm goodbye smile, one that she automatically returned. Only when the woman turned to her screen did Farview finally turn around to leave. It was a good thing she turned around when she did, else wise she would have backed right into Agent Morgan. After recovering from the shock of suddenly seeing him, she shot him a big toothy smile.

"Here you are, I was looking for you, he said with a huge smile.

Dear god he messed with her hormones.

"I was looking after her gorgeous, don't you worry," Garcia said flirtatiously.

"I don't doubt that baby girl. It also saves me time trying to find her. We have a case," he replied in the same manner.

"Well then lead the way," Garcia said pressing a button on her laptop.

AS she left the room she grabbed a notepad and pink sparkly pen. She hooked her arm with Adrianna's and proceeded to follow Morgan who only laughed at Farview's face. She didn't quite know how to react with all this touchy feely stuff. She sorta hated it, but at least there was a case to work on.


	11. Chapter 10

Boo. Only one review. After last time, I am really disapointed. Maybe this time, you all will write _something_. Well thanks Maladicta for the great review. Let you all aspire to make me as happy as she did.

* * *

Chapter 10

Adrianna managed to relax into her current predicament before they got to the conference room. When they got there she was all too happy that her face had finally fallen into its neutral façade when she saw everyone turn to look at them as they walked into the room. Image walking into a room full of profilers with an obviously uncomfortable look on your face; way to make it painfully obvious that you are socially inept.

Penelope and Morgan took their normal seats and Spencer jumped up from his seat as if he just remembered that he had to introduce her to his boss. He wiped his hands on his pants awkwardly and turned to his team members. He cleared his voice and glanced over at her. She smiled; at least she wasn't the most awkward one here.

"For those of you who don't know who this is, this is Adrianna Farview. She'll be following us around for a bit," he said plainly.

Two men and a woman stood and moved towards her to be introduced. The woman approached her first and had a pleasant smile. Adrianna felt her lips a pageant grade smile and knew it was show time.

"Adrianna, this is Jenifer Jarreau. J.J, this is Adrianna Farview," Spencer said softly as if unsure what to say.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," she said letting her honey thick accent do its job and make her seem like a good southern girl.

They shook hands with a slight nod.

"Please, it is just J.J here," the blond said with a grin.

"Yes, ma'am… J.J," she said finding it odd to call a grown up by anything but sir or ma'am.

Jennifer just smiled and left room for the next member to be introduced. She was quickly replaced by an older man who looked like he knew his stuff. He smiled at her and took on the duty of introducing himself.

"Hello Miss Farview," he said sweetly. " I am SSA Jason Giddion. It is a pleasure to meet you." He offered her his hand to shake.

She took it and flashed him a sweet Miss Texas smile.

"The pleasure is all mine sir," sir said giving him the same treatement as J.J.

He , unlike J.J, knew better than to try to get her to call him anything other than sir. She would hardly do that. He made way for the last member to be introduced. This man was just radiating authority and obviously was the boss here.

"Hello sir. You must be SSA Hotchener. Doctor Reid has told me all about you sir," Adrianna said reaching out to shake his hand with a smile.

Hotch gave Reid a look. There seemed to be a silent conversation going on between them. Hotch seemed to be asking questions and Spencer answering them with his body language. After a few seconds, Hotch seem satisfied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Farview. From what Reid has told me about you, you must be one special young lady, he said shaking her hand and smiling back at her.

Something about him smiling made his whole body language relax. It made him look a lot more handsome and warm. It really was a shock to her sense when the smile faded slowly and his body went back to A-type boss guy mode. She felt suddenly as if she had just gazed upon something so rare that it couldn't last for more than a few seconds.

Getting the feeling that introductions were over, Adrianna walked over to a seat just behind the others and waited for things to start. Spencer sat down just in front of her and gave her a slightly reassuring smile before turning to face J.J who seemed all too eager to start. She shot a slightly worried glance at Adrianna before starting.

"We just got asked to some into help with a case in Taylor, Texas. They've had a recent surge in sexual assaults," the blond said.

"Why should they call us for that though? It is most likely just one rapist on the loose, not really our thing," Morgan asked.

"I was just getting to the interesting part, "she said shooting a look at Adrianna who was waiting for the woman to get to the chase. "All of the girls have been between fourteen and seventeen, had long brown hair, green eyes and are about five-six. The last victims ended up in life threatening condition. Look at what was carved into her back," she said bringing up a photo on the screen.

The picture wasn't what scared the color out of Adrianna's face, though any of the people in the room would've sworn that that was indeed the reason. No it was because in the tanned skin of the girl in the photo was carved was the word "Addie". Sure it could just be a huge coincidence but this was in a town only maybe a half hour drive from Austin and her house. That was just a bit too close for her to dismiss it. And the girls' descriptions, they were too close to describing her for her comfort. She would bet that they all had similar facial features to her own too.

"Oh shit," she thought after looking away from the picture.

"Are you OK?" Spencer asked softly.

She looked up at him and shook her head. It was only then that she realized that everyone was looking at her and J.J had stopped talking. The color came back to her face mighty quick after that.

"Ya, I'm fine," she made herself say with a slight smile.

She knew she wasn't fooling anyone but she hoped they would chalk it up to her not being used to graphic photos. To her surprise, things went as planned. J.J started talking again and everyone turned towards the screen. She forced herself to pay attention. It might all just be a coincidence afterall and she did want to be useful.

The victims' faces' were displayed on the screen and she was right. She saw several facial markers that were the same as hers. They were like her clones, if you took away the slight differences.

The briefing could not have ended any soon. The team rushed out of the room toing to get ready to leave. Hotch had told them that they had just over an hour. Just as Spencer and Adrianna were about to leave the room Hotch stopped them.

"Miss Farview, if you are more comfortable you can remain here and help Garcia, " he stated.

Adrianna looked up at him in slight surprise. Did he want her to stay? After all she was just a kid in his eyes. Maybe he thought she'd be a nascence.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to go with the team. If anything I could offer some local insight, being from ther area and all," Adruanna said with a smile, hopeing to win his approval.

"Well if you think you can handle it then you are welcome to come. I'm sure arrangements can be made to accomidate you. The only issue will be that you have no authority so you might have to miss out on some things," he said, almost surprising her with his acceptance.

"Thank-you sir, I promise you that you won't regret this," she said letting her excitement show.

"I'm sure I won't; now you should go and get your things from Reid's. You guys have an hour," he said, obviously dismissing them.

"Yes sir, "she said bouncing away, leaving Spencer struggling to keep up.

Her enthusiasm earned her grins and soft laughs from the other members of the team. She half dragged Spencer out to the car. He was moving much too slowly for her liking.

"You do know walking faster won't really help you get to my place any faster right? It still will take give or take fifteen minutes," he said with a slight laugh.

She stuck her tongue out at hi,, earning a louder laugh. She slid into the car and threw her seat belt on. She sat there just waiting for him to put the pedal to the metal.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I'm just excited s'all," she said with a grin on her face.

He chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot. She could tell that he was trying hard to go fast but she wasn't sure if it was because they were in a rush or if he wanted to appease her. Either way she was happy that the ride was only twelve minutes long instead of the usual fifteen. The second he put the car in park she pulled off her seat bely and bounded out of the car.

"Come on Spencer, "she said looking over her shoulder as she jogged inside.

She suddenly regretted wearing heels, even though her heels were small. She really wanted to run but she could barely jog. Spencer quickly caught up with her and beat her to the elevator button.

"I would've thought you'd be halfway up the stairs by now," he said with a smirk.

"Heels," she said pointing at the measly 2 inch heels that managed to throw her off balance though to make her think twice about taking the stairs. "And, I don't have a key so I'd have to wait anyways."

"Smart," he commented as they stepped into the shabby elevator.

She rolled her eyes at him and leaned against the wall. She felt her fingers tap at her leg with anxious energy as she watched the floors change all too slowly. God this was taking way too long.

After what seemed an eternity, the doors opened and they both rushed out of the cramped space. Spencer opened the door to his apartment and allowed Adrianna to go in first. She winked at him as she walked through the door, leaving the young doctor blushing slightly.

"So what exactly should I bring?"she asked walking into the bedroom.

"Well a few changes of clothes I guess, and anything else you might need for a few days," Spencer said standing in the doorway watching her rush about the room.

With a nod she grabbed a few pairs of pants and the appropriate shirts and put them into her small douffle bag. In went the underthings and she threw ina pair of jeans and a cute cute for good measure; after all they were going to be in Texas. S she shooed him out of the way so she could rush to the bathroom and grab her toiletries. Putting those into her bag along with a pair of short shorts and an exercise tank for sleeping so quickly cast a look about the room. Her mind raced to make sure she had everything she could need. She looked at her shoe selection and flintched.

"Damnit, I hate packing under pressure," she muttered earning a laugh from Spencer.

She threw her short ankle boots into her bag just to make sure and reached for her purse. One quick glance inside and she knew she was ready.

"Done?" Spencer asked from the door.

"Um… I think so. I hope so at least. Watch me have forgotten something stupid like y toothbrush or something though, "she said running a hand through her hair.

As she went to grab her bag she felt a presence loom over her. She griddle the handles and looked up. She saw a pair of hands outstretched, demanding to carry the luggage. She straightened up and reluctantly gave him the bag.

"You are aware that I am not an invalid and am perfectly able to carry my own luggage," she said with a sigh.

"I know and you can carry your bags to the plane; but I was raised to be polite and to the best of my knowledge this is being polite," he said shooing her down the hall.

He locked the door while she pressed the button to call the elevator up. On the way down, it was a lot more cramped with the bags now taking up some room. Both of the young people were tense the whole ride and let out a sigh of relief as the door openec.

"After you," he said with a grin letting her exit the elevator first.

All he got in return was rolled eyes and an annoyed sigh. This was fun, he decided to milk this whole being polite thing for as long as possible.

And that is exactly what he did. He opened the car door for her and closed it once her seat belt was done up. The pure annoyance that covered every inch of her face made him just grin. As much as she hated being treated like this, he was sure that really she liked it. Also, as he had previously remarked, it was fun and he liked to have a bit of fun every once and a while.

_Spencer 1- Adrianna 0_

* * *

**Now R&R or I'll steal all your Easter chocolat! **:P


	12. Chapter 11

I swear I haven't forgotten about you guys and I am soooo happy if any of you are still reading this. The fact that I keep getting alerts anf the occational review makes me super happy. Hopefully you guys keep it up so I might be a bit better at posting updates. It all depends on how much time school takes up as I am in my last your of highschool-Eeek-and am in an accerlated program so I finish grade 12 in january and start some first year university courses after that. Woooot, sounds like fun huh? :)

* * *

Chapter 11

They arrived at the hanger with five minutes to spare. Both let out a relieved sigh once they were seated on the private jet. They had cut it way too close for comfort. Sure they sort of had an excuse but still.

"You two cut it sorta close don't you think?"Morgan asked in a teasing tone." What? Did you stop for a quick make out session or something?"

Adrianna rolled her eyes and laughed. Spencer on the other hand, turned beet red and started stammering out something incoherent about driving and packing. Adrianna patted his arm and caught his gaze causing him to shut up. She turned to Derek and winked.

"Oh darn, how ever did you guess?" she replied in a fake shocked tone.

It was Derek's turn to laugh. He shook his head and said," I like you kid, you can take a joke. Oh, and you can make Reid shut up."

The rest of the team laughed softly reminding Adrianna and Spencer that they were there too and had followed the whole exchange. Spencer quickly ducked his head down and pretended to look for something in his bag. Adrianna managed to shoot a smile had taken on a slightly flushed appearance.

The adults all busied themselves with whatever they normally did during flights that needed no extra briefing. Towards the end Hotch would allocate out the tasks but until then, they were free to do as they pleased. Some of the tie they talked and played card games but other times they all sat reading or listening to music. Today, the latter option was chosen.

Adrianna could not be happier that she had brought a book with her. She would have been bored out of her mind if she hadn't remembered to bring Les Miserables. She was at least able to let the lovely French book occupy her thoughts until they landed.

To her surprise, she saw that Spencer was having difficulty concentrating on the massive tome in front of him. His eyes were directed at the page but he was hardly flipping the pages at his normal incredible pace. Every so often he would shift about his seat just a tiny bit and release an almost inaudible sigh. A few times he even looked up to glance around the plane to see if anyone else showed signs of boredom. At these times, she couldn't believe her eyes. Spencer Reid, boy genius and avid reader, didn't want to memorize yet another book. Something had to be wrong with him. He must be ill or something.

She gave him a curious look the next time he looked up from his book. He looked at her and smiled, shrugging slightly. She was hardly convinced by his cool facade. Something had to be wrong with him. She had known him long enough to know that he never had an issue wanting to read.

It deemed Spencer's odd behaviour had captivated more than just her attention. Morgan was trying to catch her eye as if to ask her what was up. When she shrugged he got up and sat with them. It seemed he wanted to see what was up as well.

"Ok, what is up?" he asked Reid after observing him for a few more minutes.

"Hmmm?" Spencer said, blinking, as if he had been woken from a daydream.

"What is up with you Spencer Reid?" Morgan asked again with a small smile.

The look on Spencer's face showed them that he was thinking, about how to answer his partner. That really caught their attention. Why did he have to think of an answer to such a simple question?

"Just...thinking, "he replied distantly.

"About?" Morgan asked, obviously fishing for more information.

Again, a silence crept between them.

"Things..." Spencer said finally.

Adrianna rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book. Whatever the issue was, he obviously didn't want to talk about it. Unfortunately for Spencer, Morgan wouldn't give up so quickly.

"About?" he asked, insisting on getting an answer.

Spencer didn't answer. He had already gone back to daydreaming. This time, his eyes fell on the person who was occupying his current dreams. A thing that Morgan couldn't miss.

"Ohhhh... that. Well, we've all been there before man. You'll get over it soon. Just don't let it affect your work and you'll be fine, "Morgan said, slapping Reid on the shoulder.

Adrianna had not missed the conversation but hadn't truly understood what it had meant. She looked up when Morgan got up again and smiled at hi. With Morgan gone, it was just the two geniuses sitting by themselves. When Adrianna looked up at Spencer's face, she saw something that confused her greatly. For a split second she was certain that she had seen something akin to love and admiration on his face.

Adrianna blinked and the look was gone. Spencer was looking back down at his book and his face was calm. She started to think that perhaps she had imagined the whole thing. She had to have. There was no possible other explanation. Well that or he did indeed love her. Which of course, was ridiculous.

For the rest of the flight she made herself concentrate on the book in front of her and things that Hotch said. She had been slotted to go to the police center with J.J and hang around until everyone came back from the field. It sounded like he was trying to keep her from any place that she could mess anything up. Not that she blamed him or anything. It made sense; after all she was just some kid. As good of a person as she was, she could still mess something up without meaning to.

On the way to the police station, J.J tried to make her feel comfortable with small talk. She was happy to play along but she knew that soon they would all be busy and she would have to amuse herself. She almost felt bad for taking the agent's mind off her work. She should be thinking about her job, not making her feel more comfortable.

She had been right. The second they arrived at the station, J.J went into her work mode and Adrianna was left to trail the blond like a puppy as she got all the files together and talk to some people involved in the case. After an hour, she was finally given a task to do. She had been given the all important task of organizing the files in the categories that J.J had given her. That took a whole twenty minutes for her to finish but she knew that it was just a job that J.J had given her to take her off her hands for a bit. Instead of going to find the blond woman, she decided to stay in the room and occupy herself, somehow.

She didn't know what she was allowed to do with the files so she decided not to open the in case she wasn't supposed to. Instead, she found herself pacing the room they had given the team to work in. It wasn't overly large, or too small for that matter. It was just big enough to accommodate a long table and eight chairs, along with a pair of corkboard for the photos and other things that might help them solve the case. There was a pack of push pins put on the table. She picked that pack up and opened it. She pushed the pins in the board, slowly, deliberately, taking her time. AT the moment, time was abundant it seemed.

"You must be the lil' miss that Miss Jareau told me to keep out of trouble, "a smooth voice came from behind her.

Adrianna turned to see who was talking to her. She couldn't help but stop and stare at the source of the musical southern voice. He was drop dead gorgeous. Totally the kind of guy any sane girl would be all too happy to wrap their legs around. Oh and what a pleasure she was sure he was at that. She bet he could...

She realized that she was staring and was pleased that at least her body had reacted well by putting a smile on her face immediately.

"Though she hardly warned me that I was going to be faced with an angel," he added with a wink of his blue eyes.

He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and his dark blond hair was just perfectly unkept. She would bet her house that the girls loved him

"Do your superiors know that you are this much of a charmer sir?" she replied coyly.

With a chuckle he replied, "Yes ma'am. It's gotten me into a mighty lot of trouble."

"I bet it has officer..."

"Coleman. And if memory serves me right, you are Miss Farview," he said finishing her sentence.

"Your memory does indeed serve you right sir," she said with a bat of her eyelashes.

As much as she was flirting with hi, she couldn't see herself with hi. This made her call into question her sanity, yet again. Then again, she had a feeling that there was a reason for her lack of attraction. Right now she was just having fun.

"Well what are you doing with the BAU, if you don't mind me asking?" Coleman asked her as he moved forward to lean again the table in front of her.

"Well it is sort of a long story..." she started.

"We have time. Your team will be busy at least for another half hour," he replied, obviously wanting to know.

"Well OK then, if you really want to know that badly," she said.

She went on to tell him about how she had met Spencer. She omitted the part about her coming over for a break. Instead she made up some crap about wanting to get a firsthand look at a possible career option.

Coleman nodded and seemed to believe her. He started to talk about Spencer and asked tons of questions. Apparently he was inspired by the genius' success. She didn't know if he meant it or if he was just trying to get in her good books by complementing someone close to her.

Time seemed to flash by now that she wasn't alone. When she saw the rest of the team she couldn't believe that half an hour had already gone by. She waved slightly at Spencer and gave him a quick smile. Just as she was about to introduce the officer near her, J.J started speaking.

"Oh I see you and Miss Farview have had a chance to meet. This is Officer Coleman guys, He offered to keep Farview company when she is stuck sitting around here for a bit. Isn't that just so kind of him?" she said, seeming just a bit too happy about the last part.

"Very," Spencer muttered with a scowl.

After glancing at Spencer for just a second, Morgan decided to intervene before this got bad. He walked forward and slapped the guy on a shoulder with a smile.

"That's great of you man, but we've got it covered for now,"he said.

Coleman got the hint and nodded at everyone as he left.

"Bye," he said, turning around just as he got to the door. "See you later miss," he added.

Adrianna gave him a small smile and gave a little wave. She felt everyone's eyes on her and felt herself blush slightly. She instantly knew that blushing was a terrible idea. They all looked at her with curiosity.

"Anyways..." she said looking down at the floor and shifted awkwardly.

"Yes we should start working. That was a lovely pause but that case isn't getting any closer to being solved," Spencer said dryly sitting down.

"Reid is right, we should get working, "Morgan said also pulling up a chair.

Adrianna found herself smiling and moving to sit down too. Quickly enough everyone was seated and got ready to present everything they had figured out so far. Adrianna watched the people put up certain things on the cork board. She took notes as they spoke. She made herself go numb so that the case wouldn't be able to affect her as much. Especially if that tiny voice in the back of her head was right, which it totally wasn't. Of course.

They talked the case half to death and told Garcia to check for people with specific characteristics in the area .She had some speculation about who would be on that list. Taylor wasn't that small of a place but she did know some people from around here. Gary and her mother had helped with that, oh ya and school events let her meet lots of people as well. Not that she really went to many of those at her school...

With daylight running out, they all decided to turn in for the night. When they got to the small hotel that they would be staying in, Adrianna learned that that had booked a room just for her because they couldn't accommodate three people in a room. She immediately protested saying she wouldn't mind sharing, even if it was with a guy, to give the single room to someone her senior. They would not have it. It seemed she would be sleeping alone. Well this should be fun.

_"Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_  
_You know I really got a thing for American guys_  
_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes_  
_I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh"-Nicki Minaj Super Bass_

* * *

R&R please :)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Spencer couldn't sleep. He was trying, really trying. Nothing was working. Absolutely, nothing.

Counting sheep led him to contemplate how large the sheep must be to jump a normal size fence. This led him to think of the opposite of that, what size the fence must be for a normal size sheep to be able to jump it. Then he tried to find a pattern in the numbers that crossed the fence that wasn't the normal 1, 2, 3... Various numeric patterns ran through his head and this only woke him up further.

He tried to count his blessings but this too woke him up. He couldn't decide what his definition of a blessing was. Was it a simple good fortune or was it God's favour upon him. This led to the serious thought about his belief in God. He realised that this was not helping and decided to stop before his insomnia only worsened.

He knew from experience that simple thinking about nothing wouldn't work. His mind was much too rebellious at night for that. He would think about nothing. This would cause him to think of the word nothing. This was followed by the definition of the word nothing popped into his mind. It went on from there. It wouldn't work, ever.

It seemed he wouldn't ever sleep. Not tonight. Not ever. He hated this, so...much. Morgan had fallen asleep quickly enough. Why couldn't he be like that too? Why couldn't he pass out the moment his head hit the pillow? That must be amazing.

Suddenly light showered his face. At first he thought he was hallucinating or maybe that God had decided to show himself to one of his finer creations in this world. Then he noticed that the light came from his phone. Instinctively his hand shot towards the small communication device and he squinted at the screen

"One New Message"

He couldn't fathom who would text him this late. His brain suddenly jumped to the worst and he thought that he was getting 'the' text. The text he was referring to was a text that said his mother was ill, or worse, dead. He had decided that it would be better if he gave the center his mother was at permission to text him instead of calling or emailing him, in case he was working.

As he pressed read, he calmed down slightly. It wasn't the text. It was just a text. A text from Adrianna. One that read:

"Are you asleep?"

He didn't know what to reply. Should he say something or just ignore it. The light surely wouldn't help him sleep. He finally decided to reply, after much contemplation of the pros and cons.

"Ya I am. Why?"

How lame was he? Did he actually send that lame text? What would she think of him? More importantly, why did he care? Oh go the agony of waiting was killing him.

The light shone. The screen announced a new message. He grinned as he read. She didn't think he was lame after all.

"Just...bored...alone. I guess"

Holy crap! What now? How do you reply to that? What did she mean by that? Surely she couldn't mean what his grossly perverted mind thought she meant.

"Oh. That is...cool... I guess"

Again the panic set in. What if she took that the wrong or right way? That would be just terrible. He might die of shame.

"You should come over. We can be awake together "

Oh...SHIT. She...No...No way... Something was wrong with him. Seriously wrong with him. She was just lonely. Maybe a bit scared too. That's it.

"Um sure. I can do that. Room 9 right?"

He was just being silly. Of course it is room nine. He wouldn't forget that. He couldn't forget that. Even if he wanted to.

"Lol. Of course you goof.."

Lol? What the heck was Lol? He would have to ask her. It would be lame but he would know then. Of course, she knew that he was being silly. He had a freaking eidetic memory He wouldn't forget her room number and they both knew it.

Now what to reply. He surely had to reply. He surely had to reply. What to write though? Why did he suck so much at this sort of stuff? Why did he have to embarrass himself? Really? Why?

Why. Did. He. Care?

"Ok. See you in a bit. "

There. Done. He can't take it back now. All he could do was creep out of his room and get over there. He would face her criticism them. Who cares if it was slightly wrong for a man to visit a girl at night. After all, they were just friends. That was all. No matter what everybody thought. Even himself at times. Even her at times he noticed.

Just friends. End of sentence, discussion, whatever.

Hopefully.

Possibly?

Maybe?

...

Oh shit, he was so going to jail.

"_I hear the tickin' of the clock_  
_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_  
_I wonder where you are tonight_  
_No answer on the telephone_  
_And the night goes by so very slow_  
_Oh I hope that it won't end though_  
_Alone**"-Heart **Alone_


	14. Chapter 13

**Wow! It's been forever! Sorry bout that, like really. See, my laptop died and I couldn't get any of my files off of it- kinda led me into a bit of a depressed huff. So i had to save up for a new one, and then find it in me to rewrite this chapter. Seeing as it took me three days to write this the first time, you can see why it took me so long to take on this slightly dounting task. **

**Oh well, I finally did it. I hope you all enjoy it. To be honest, now that I have none of my chapters and have to rewrite them all, I am considering not continuing this story. I am crazy overwhelmed with school and life and I know I won't have much time for myself until summer. I am going to think about it and I guess I'll post an AN with my verdict. **

* * *

Chapter 13

She was absolutely crazy! How could she have invited him over? It was the middle of the night! She was alone, in a hotel room. She was so dumb, really, for such a smart girl. She was just plain dumb. How was this a good idea? Like at all? So…. Dumb.

But then again… he had said yes.

Did he know the real reason behind her asking him over? Of course she truly was bored, and couldn't sleep, and was a little creped out, but still… he couldn't know, could he? He wouldn't have said yes if he did, would he? He wouldn't let this silly little crush magnify. He wouldn't make it worse. He would surely try to get her to forget him.

She was going crazy waiting for him to show up. It couldn't take this long for him to get to her room. Surely it couldn't. No, she knew it didn't. What if he had changed his mind? Maybe he had realized just how much of a bad idea this was. Maybe he had come to his senses and realized the gravity of him possibly coming over. That must be it.

She was going to drive herself crazy for sure.

She needed to think of something else.

…

…

…

Nothing!

SHIT! Did he really occupy that much of her mental capacity? Of course the answer was yes. Yes, because she… well she lusted for him. Oh, fuck it, it was more than that. She loved him. She loved everything about him. She loved his brains. She loved his awkwardness. She loved his unruly, golden brown curls. She loved how she could stay up talking to him all night about anything at all and have fun. She loved how he understood her, something that was rare to find in humans. She loved how he simply made her feel great, like she really was beautiful, and smart, and funny, and attractive. Oh god, she loved him so much that her heart would explode. Her chest actually sort of hurt. It was physically painful. It hurt her to breath. It hurt for her very heart to beat. She suddenly realized that she might get ill feeling like this. She might die.

Then she heard the knock. Her heart stopped. It actually stopped. She panicked. This was it! She was going to die. TO die young, this was a pity beyond imagining, nay, this was a travesty. She was starting to feel light headed. She was going to pass out soon. It would be all over. Just like that. All. Over.

Sigh

Again, a knock resonated in her room. Her heart jumped back into motion. Her breathing went back to normal. She suddenly felt better. It was a miracle! She wouldn't die after all! That was a good thing. She didn't want to perish with her desire so close to being quenched.

She jumped towards the door, trying to be all graceful and cat-like but ending up stumbling on nothing and banging her knee on something in the dark. OUCH! That really hurt! After a moment of self-pity and whining in pain, she opened the door. She cursed softly and rubbed her knee.

"Hi," Spencer said simply.

Her knee was quickly forgotten. She could feel her heart beat in her ears. Her face was flushed, hidden in the darkness of the room.

"Hi," she replied." Um… come in."

He walked in and dropped something by the door after closing the door behind him. She strained to see in the darkness. He had definitely just dropped his bag on the ground. Oh god, he was planning on staying the night after all! She mentally yipped in joy. This was so epic! It was like a story of something. She couldn't believe that it was happening to her, HER of all people! He was so perfect…. Yet he wanted to spend the night in **her** bed. She was beaming in the dark room.

"So…" he said awkwardly, still standing near the door.

"So…" Adrianna replied, her heart fluttering just a bit.

Gosh…did she have to sound so dumb?

They both shifted slightly in the darkness and silence. They could feel the uncontrollable feelings of lust tumbling in waves between them. It was so strong that it was palpable. He came a bit closer to her, and a few moments later, a bit closer. She knew that if she leant forward and reached out, she would be able to touch him. She longed to do it, but hadn't the courage.

"So umm…. "He cleared his throat. "It's kind of late isn't it?"

"Ya, I guess it is," she said with a bit of a smile.

She glanced up at where his eyes should be and knew she had made eye contact. Quickly, she looked away, not brave enough to meet his gaze just yet.

"We should probably try to get some sleep, "he said with a softer voice than he usually used.

"Ya, we should," she said reaching out to grab his hands.

She clasps it tightly. She backed up slowly. She knew approximately how far the bed was. She felt herself tremble with nervous energy. She hoped she didn't make a fool of herself and tumble over the bed.

She got to the bed and crawled back to the pillows. She heard him kick off his shoes and move towards her. Her breath hitched for a second and she was shaking a bit harder.

First his hand touched her knee. They both shivered slightly in anticipation. He moved forward until he sat beside her. She wiggled under the sheets and gave a soft sigh. He followed her. She could feel him pause before he reached out to lock his arms around his waist. She snuggled up close to him and relaxed instantly.

"Goodnight," he muttered in her ear happily.

"Goodnight," she replied in a blissful tone.

She had a feeling that she would be able to sleep soundly tonight. She knew Spencer would protect her from the big, bad monster in her dream. He would keep her safe. Her final thoughts as she drifted off were of her love and a sense of protection. It was so nice…

_He was there. She could feel his black eyes upon her. He was staring He was drooling. He was lusting. He wanted her badly. She was his drug. Like any addict, he craved her constantly. He only held off when he had to, but he always came back to her with pathetic need. He wanted more. He needed more. He needed his fix. He needed it now. She knew this, and shuddered._

_She felt herself start to panic. She felt the warmth Spencer provided at her back. She rolled over to face her slumbering knight. He stirred slightly, but only for his arms to adjust to her movement._

'_Damn this!' she thought, rage flowing through her in a rushing river._

"_Spencer, "she whispered at the sleeping man that was her fort._

_He should really feel the eyes now. They were so piercing and savage. He had to feel them by now. The eyes were too eerie to be ignored. Like a wild hunter in the dark, stalking its prey. They were so…hungry. Hungry for meat, her meat._

"_Spencer. Spencer, please wake up," she whispered, panic starting to find its way into her voice. _

_Spencer only shifted slightly to her pleading._

_Adrianna felt the eyes get closer. As slow as they were advancing on her, she felt trapped. The arms that had once kept her safe, now felt like the confining walls of a prison. She couldn't escape them. She couldn't run away. She couldn't be free. She was completely and utterly trapped. The more she panicked, the more she was trapped. Trapped in her mind .She started to descend into a worse prison than a physical one. She fell into the prison in her mind. One filled with all of her greatest fears. She shivered violently. _

"_Spencer, babe, please get up. I'm scared Spencer. Really scared," she pleaded her sleeping prince softly, desperate to try and rouse him. _

_They were upon her. They had her. They took her from the arms of her beloved. She was alone in the dark. Nothing but the bed, her and the looming owner of the eyes. _

"_It's OK Addy, don't be scared. Daddy will make it all better. I promise, "The voice above her sneered._

_She trusted it, well sort of. He would make it better. Eventually. When he left for sure. Then she would feel better. It would be better if she simply went along with it. It would make it go by faster if she didn't struggle._

"_Wha-what do you want from me this time?" she asked looking down at the sheets._

"_Same same my little princess. You know the drill by now. Get on with it. Go slow though, I want it real slow tonight," he said in a slightly mocking tone as he lay down next to her._

_She felt herself tremble as she reached out to him. She felt her stomach churn but she forced the bile down. No, she would do this right and he would leave her be. She knew all too well what would happen if she messed up. She had more than enough reminders from her failures._

_She reached out to his chest first. She let her hands run up and down it for a bit. When she felt it was time, her hands drifted around him to his back. He liked it when she scratched his back, hard. She felt him tense slightly and take in a sharp breath. She pressed herself against him to scratch easier and felt him rigid against her. _

'_So much for going slow,' she thought with a sneer. 'Or maybe he wants me to go really slow, torturously slow.' She could do that. Easy._

_She let one of her hands go south while the other went north, trailer her nails against him. She grabbed a bit of hair and one of his butt cheeks at the same time earning throaty moan. She smiled slightly. As one of her hands played with his air the other ran down his thigh as far as she could reach before coming back up to his back. She felt him tremble slightly. _

"_Good girlie, he mumbled._

_She knew that cue well enough. She felt as if someone else was near by but ignored it. Maybe the pig had brought a friend to watch. What a bunch of freaks. Nothing but disgusting old men._

_She slowly let both hands meet at his neck and she licked her lips. She slowly pulled him to her as the presence got closer to her. She kissed his lips softly. A ghost of a kiss, that's all he got until she knew who was behind her._

_She turned, straining to see in the dark. She gasped as she saw Spencer. She couldn't breathe. She didn't like the smile on his face. It made her want to scream and run away. _

"_Adrianna, come back to me," he said grinning. _

_She felt big hands tug at her shirt and shorts._

"_Screw going slow you fucking tease. You got me so fired up all ready. I'll be quick so your friend can have you before you get too weak. Then it's no fun," Gary said all in a rush._

_She tried to push him away and might have won but Spencer came onto her other side and held her arms down. _

"_No fun at all sir. I want her like this. I want her fighting me. It's far more fun," Spencer said with a smirk._

"_Patience sonny, you'll have her once this old man is done. Won't take me long in her mind you, she just so good n' everything, "he chuckled._

_Adrianna went to scream but it was muffled by a wet kiss. She didn't know who was doing what in the dark. All she knew was the taunting she heard. She managed to escape the rest. She didn't know who she bit or who she punched. All she understood was the mess of things said and the instinctive need to fight for her life. She shit her eyes and screamed._

"Please Adrianna. Please wake up from… whatever this is. Please. You are freaking me out," she could hear Spencer muttering with a hint of a voice crack.

She stirred and felt her limbs jerk slightly as she came to. Her eyes shot open in a wild panic. One of the lamps was on. She could see Spencer fly away from her and wince as if he feared her striking him.

He should fear her. After what he did… Her eyes were glazed over with inconsolable rage. He looked positively terrified for a moment and the evil part of Adrianna rejoiced.

"Please calm down Adrianna. It's all good you were just having a bad dream," he said.

Bad dream her ass. HE was there. He knew exactly… wait. That totally had to have been a dream. She blinked a couple times and shook her head. It had to have been a dream. Spencer would never do that. He would never smile at her like that. He wouldn't dare.

Suddenly the anger was replaced by terror and she burst into tears. She was so afraid of her own dreams. They were so realistic. It was like she could never be free of him, no matter where she went. It terrified her.

"Spencer…" she managed to say before her throat closed up on her, cutting off the rest of her apology. She wanted to apologize. She was sure that she had hurt him with her flailing. She had seen it in his eyes as she had woken up. The terror that had been there should never had been there. She instantly felt an overwhelming amount of guilty and sorrow. She was so sorry. She never intended to hurt him in any way.

She was quickly enveloped by hiss warm, strong, perfect body. She felt his heat pierce though the numbing cold raging through her body. She sobbed into his chest. She felt safe, protected, better.

"It's OK, I'm here. I'll keep you safe," he muttered in her ear, stroking her hair. "I'm always here for you."

She slowly calmed down and she could feel her body get heavier in is arms. He slowly leaned back and turned off the light. He felt her tense up.

"It's all right. You sleep now, I'll stay up and make sure nothing happens to you," he said looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing will get through me," he said in a comforting way.

After a bit, he felt her relax and heard her breathing even out. She had really scared him. That must have been some bad dream. At first she had seemed to be having nothing but a very _good_ dream, but then it all turned very _bad_. She had thrown a few good punches his way. He'd have a few big bruises in the morning; he could all ready feel some forming. He was not looking forward to that sight. For now, she would be safe. Whatever monster in her dreams would not have her a second time this night. Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

**If you all are stilll reading this, please show me the love! I really want to know if any of my fans are still out there. I bet you all hate me and all, but if you can forgive me for long enough to write a review, if you can't though, I understand.**


	15. Chapter 14

**I am sooooo sorry for really long pause. AP's stole my time from me. I really barely had time to do all my work in time, let lone write anything for fun. I almost forgot what fun was. BUT! now I remembered what it was and wrote this. Hopefully I'll post a lot more now that I have not much to do. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Around six in the morning Spencer decided to leave his sleeping ward. He had to get some coffee if he planned on being even the slightest bit productive today. If he wasn't in tiptop shape, Hotch would notice. And he would notice that Adrianna was exhausted as well. Then he'd think something happened, even though it didn't, and his affection for her wouldn't help his case in the least. Everyone most likely knew by now just how well the two geniuses got along. He didn't want to get into shit about this. Coffee was the best option right now. Coffee, with lots of sugar.

He eased out of the best and kissed Adrianna's forehead lightly before pulling on a clean sweater from his bag and his shoes. He didn't bother to do anything with his hair. It was always a mess anyways so he hoped that anyone he might run into wouldn't notice that it was more messed up than usual. Adrianna had ruffled it a bit before she started flipping out on him last night. God it had felt good when she… He had been dead sure that she had been awake. Then he came to believe that she was having…well, a very good dream. He couldn't complain. It had felt so good and would've stopped her if she had tried to go any further (or at least he'd like to think that he would have). Then she had started acting off. She started whimpering and flailing and attacking him. He had known by then that something was wrong, very wrong. What could have happened to scare her this bad?

By the time he got to the small lounge area that had a continental breakfast set up, he was completely caught up in his thoughts. He hardly noticed Morgan siting in one of the chairs chowing down until the man got up and walked over to him. He got right in Spencer's way to make himself known. Finally Spencer noticed him. His eyes snapped up and quickly shut in disdain.

'Fuck'

"You wear the morning after well kid, maybe you just need to get some a little more often," Morgan said with a huge smile. He was obviously just messing with Spencer.

Spencer didn't take it that way. Not in the least. Before he knew it, his first was flying and hit Morgan square in the jaw.

"I did not _get any_, you pig," he snarled before stalking off to get some coffee for himself and his sweet Adrianna.

He was furious. How could Derek of all people honestly think that he'd sleep with a sixteen year old girl? Did everyone think that he was that messed up? He would never take advantage of her like that. It made him sick that anyone would ever think anything along those lines. He was only her friend, a very close and good friend. Nothing more.

'Oh fucking shit!'

He had spilt some hot coffee as he was chugging some down. It burned his cheek and neck as it dripped down. Boy he was swearing a lot this morning. Maybe he was just cranking. Coffee would fix it. It was magically in that way. It was his go to drink. It always made everything better. Lots of the miraculous stuff would make it all good. It really was the fuel of champions.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I crossed the line a bit there, "Morgan said right next to him scaring the crap out of him.

"Jesus Morgan! First you insult me, now you sneak up on me! What? Do you want a broken nose or something?" Spencer snapped causing Morgan to take a couple steps back.

"Calm down Reid! I was just kidding earlier, OK? I' m sorry if it came off wrong. I didn't mean anything by it," Morgan said, trying to calm down the fuming genius. He turned to go back to his food but then added," And kid, you couldn't break my nose if you tried," with a cocky smile.

Spencer rolled his eyes and filled up his cup again. He grabbed another for Adrianna, figuring she would want some and was sure to put a hand full of sugar and milk packets in his pocket before leaving the room.

Adrianna woke with a start. She opened her eyes in a flash and stared up at the ceiling. Her mind raced as the memories of last night played in her mind. She shuddered. Then she remembered that Spencer was there. She felt safe. He would make her better. He would protect her. Or at least that was what she hoped. She had to tell herself something to give her any reason to get up and get ready.

She finally worked up enough will to sit up. Her head pounded and she felt a little bit dizzy. She did not get enough sleep, not even close. After blinking for a couple minutes she realized she was alone in the room.

She felt… blank. Her rational mind raced with her emotional mind, the latter threatening to win. She felt herself start to tremble. Her breathing sped up. She felt her heat speed up. He left her. Of course he hadn't needed to stay… but she had hoped he would. She had hoped that he was good enough to figure that she didn't really want to be alone at the time in her life.

She sat there on the bed, curled up in a ball, trembling. She had a feeling that the tears weren't far off but she didn't care. She was completely alone.

Well… fuck!

She heard the click of the room door opening but couldn't move. She could only stare straight. Ahead of her, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. She heard a voice talking to her, calmly at first than increasingly worried. That was when she stared to worry. She was used to going blank, leaving reality for a while, but normally she could snap out of it fairly easily.

'I want out.'

Nothing happened. She didn't move. She couldn't move. She stared to freak out. Her breathing sped up again and again. She had no idea how fast she stared breathing but she couldn't seem to get enough air in her lungs. She had to keep gasping for air that never came. She could hear her heart beating in her ear.

Lub dub.

Lub dub.

Lub dub.

As fast as her heart was beating, at least it was constant. It let her believe that she was still alive. If her heart was beating, she HAD to be alive. Even if she couldn't move or get enough air. She could hear someone talking, but it sounded all muffled and incoherent.

Then she saw his face.

Then he grabbed her face.

He was so beautiful. He seemed to glow a soft golden color. His face was simply blinding her. His beauty made her heart jump up to a faster tempo rather quickly. He must be an angel. He was far too handsome to be a mortal man.

Her eyes were forced on his and the water separating her from reality slightly dissipated. She could hear him a bit better. She could breathe a bit easier. Her heart skipped a beat, raced for a bit, then started to calm down. It was all OK. Her eyes started to close.

"Look at me," a voice commanded.

With a slight reluctance her eyes opened. She felt so tired. She wanted only to sleep. Still her eyes opened. The voice told her so.

"Good. Now you need to sow down your breathing."

Wasn't she breathing slowly? It felt slow. As slow as it could be with the water pushing on her. She could breath a bit better at least. She didn't have to gasp with every breath at least. She couldn't make the angel happy.

"No, calm, slow breathing. In… Out…In…Out. Like that."

She tried to breathe like she was told. She wanted to make him happy. He looked so worried. She felt terrible for paining an angel this much. It wasn't fair. She tried. It was HARD, but she tried.

"Good! That's really good! Keep breathing like that. It's fine. I'm here now. You are safe."

Safe… she did feel safe. She felt warmth spreading from her heart outwards. She felt the water rush away. The haze in her mind started to clear. The breathing was helping. Her eyes started to focus and her head stopped spinning. She was almost back.

Then the golden light left the angel. In its place was left Spencer. With a final calm breath, she conquered the anarchy of her panic.

"Shit. That was scary," she muttered.

"Little bit, how are you?" Spencer replied.

"Fine. Tried, but fine," Adrianna said sitting up. "Damn panic."

"What are you so worried about?" The look on his face broke her heart. He looked so scared for her. It was as if he couldn't think of anything to scare her this bad.

"Oh I wish I could tell you. Maybe one day I'll find a way to… say it in a way that you might understand. It's OK though. I'll be fine."

The silence that followed was awkward and lasted forever. Spencer remembered that he had coffee for her. He stood up, earning a slightly panicked look from Adrianna.

"It's OK. I am just getting your coffee," he said, trying to keep her calm.

"Oh," she replied simply.

She forced a weak smile as he handed her a coffee mug. She took a couple sips and kept her eyes on the floor. She had many things to contemplate and no clue when she would get through them all. Not now, she had to get ready now.

"Well, I should start getting ready," she said getting up.

Spencer nodded and figured he should get ready as well but he didn't want to leave her alone, but still didn't feel all that comfortable changing in her room with her showering in the next room.

"And Spencer?" she said as she entered the bathroom.

"Ya," he replied.

"Could you please not tell everyone about… any of this?" I really don't want everyone profiling me," she said.

"Ya, of course. I understand completely," Spencer said with a smile.

Adrianna smiled genuinely. He really was a great guy. As much as she was certain he was worried for her, he wouldn't talk about this with people who would most likely want to help her.

"Oh, and feel free to change or whatever. I promise I won't freak out or anything in the next little while," she said as she closed the door.

Adrianna quickly pinned her hair up before stepping into the shower. She was not in the mood to deal with her hair but she knew that if she didn't wash the dried on sweat off herself, she'd feel dross all day. Her shower worked a miracle on her. She stepped out and felt great. She had thought of absolutely nothing the whole time and she felt like she has just recharged her brain. She downed her coffee and made her face all up. When she was happy with how she looked, she boldly walked out into her room to grab her cloths from the closet and drawer next to the TV in her towel. Spencer looked completely panicked when she walked out in practically nothing on but Adrianna hardly cared. God he needed to chill. She did have something on for God's sake.

As she walked back to the bathroom with her clothes she couldn't help but to say" Oh Spencer, relax. I'm sure I'm not the first girl you've seen in a towel."

As she shut the door, she could barely hear him mutter," True but it doesn't make it any less awkward."

She had to laugh. He might be the smartest person she knew, but he still acted like an awkward teenager. She really needed to help him with that, God knows he's helped her more than enough without her returning the favor.

After a couple more minutes of vain primping, she was ready to start her day. This would be a good day, she told herself. She would help the BAU catch some freak and sleep better because of it. She was happy, or, at least content. She wouldn't let her mind mess with reality. She wouldn't let it. She was in control. She was the master.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was a slave to her mind. That's what made her so special. She gave into the oddness of her mind and somehow what came out of her mouth or on a page was somewhat coherent and was usually just plain brilliant. If anyone asked how she did it, she honestly couldn't tell them. It just happened. Sometimes it just… fucked her up. That's all. She saw connections that weren't really there. Her mind imagined a whole bunch of things that terrified her but yet weren't true Hell, she was still scared of the dark and couldn't sleep with doors open.

But still, a couple cons could hardly outweigh the pros of her mind. Right?

She stepped out of the bathroom with a definite yes to her question mentally branded into her mind. Yes, what she had, had to be a gift. It would let her help people and be great. It had to.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yes," she replied completely sure of herself.

Spencer couldn't deny it. When she made her mind up, she didn't let anything, not even herself, get in her way. If she told herself she was fine, she was. He was jealous. He wished he could be that sure of himself.

Little did he know that the true reason she was able to control herself this much was him. Without Spencer in her life, Adrianna would be a mess. Surely she'd be on a billion pills just to stay steady ad wouldn't ever find a reason to leave her room. All she needed was a pen and paper or, better yet, a laptop anyways to do what she did best. That much she knew for sure.


End file.
